


The Power of love

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Anon = Can you do a reader x Jensen story where you’re Jared’s little sister and have a job on Supernatural? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Request Anon = Can you do a reader x Jensen story where you’re Jared’s little sister and have a job on Supernatural? Thanks!

A.N – Ok this was hard as I love Danneel and JJ so much and they are a perfect family!! So I went down the route of thinking of Jensen as a character. Or as if it’s all set in an AU environment, so the timing may be a bit off here and there, but hey it’s a story :P 

Anyway, hope you like Anon! 

* * *

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You sit with your feet up in your trailer, eyes on the TV as you watch an old movie you’ve seen hundreds of times, as you pick at the sandwich on your knee.

You had to stay late as you, your brother and Jensen had a stupid o’clock shoot tonight. You yawn as you look at the time.

*I’ve got like 3 hours before I have to be in make-up, I could grab a quick nap, jump in the  shower…*

You turn off the TV, set a quick alarm on you cell grab a pillow and snuggle into it. Pulling the throw from the back of the sofa over you as you close your eyes. Thinking back over the last year since you got the job, smiling sleepily as you drift away. 

**6**   **months** **ago**

_“Are you freaking serious?! Yes! YES! Oh my god thank you so much!” you say jumping around causing Jared to laugh. You hang up, still bouncing as he moves over to you._

_“Congrats little sis, I knew you’d get it” he says pulling you into a hug, kissing the top of your head._

_“You have something to do with this big brother?” your eye dropping to slits, you didn’t want to get a job because of him. You’d done just fine on your own so far._

_You had your own career but had been a fan of the show since it began 5 years ago. So when you were visiting the set and J and Jared mentioned they were looking to cast new characters you called your agent straight away._

_“Nope I didn’t say a word! I promised! I’m just glad I get to work with my awesome sister. I’ll go and tell Gen” you nod as you do a victory dance to the living room to get your cell to text Jensen._

_‘I got the job :D’ you send, putting your phone in the table as you sneak up to the bassinet to see if your nephew is for waking up._

_“Don’t poke him awake!” you freeze hand midway to the baby_

_“I wasn’t!” you deny “I was straightening his blanket!” Gen looked at you eyebrow raised_

_You both burst into a fit of giggle, neither able to keep a straight face. She runs forward pulling your into an embrace._

_“Congratulations!”_

_“Thanks, it’s a small role but hey, at least I can say I’ve been on Supernatural” you wink “Just like the rest of you” Gen shakes her head turning into the kitchen to ready Thomas’ bottle. You loved Genevieve, she had become an amazing friend and most importantly she made your brother happy._

_The buzzing of your phone pulled you out of your thoughts. You pick it up from the table, smiling as you see Jensen’s photo pop up._

_‘Fuck yeah!’ was the reply. You laughed to yourself as your brother bounded back down the stairs._

_“What’s funny?” he asks peering over your shoulder. You show him the reply from Jensen and he snorts, shaking his head._

_An hour later you were sitting on the sofa, you nephew in your arms holding a bottle to his lips, when you all hear a knock at the door._

_“I thought I heard and engine” Jared get up to answer_

_You here loud greetings which could only happen when two certain people get together. You smile over your shoulder knowing who was about to round the corner._

_“Hey Gen” he said as she met him at the door, you places a kiss on her cheek_

_“Hey you” you smile as you nurse the baby._

_“Hey you” he replies, joining you on the sofa. He kisses your cheek, hugging you awkwardly as you were holding Thomas. “Congrats!”_

_You laugh thanks as you were now trying to get Thomas to keep the bottle in his mouth. The small bundles eyes searching everywhere for the source of the voice._

_J leans over so he can see him, it was that second that Gen decided to take a picture. You both see the flash of a camera; you give Gen a glare to which she laughs._

_J leaned further over reaching to tickle his chin and he second green eyes hit tiny hazel ones, Thomas’s face lit up. Spitting out the bottle reaching for him._

_“Oh charming, I’m surplus to requirements now huh?” you say teasingly as you hand the bottle to J, before passing over the now laughing baby._

_Gen was taking more photos; you walked over to her leaning over her shoulder to see the damage. She scrolls to the photo you want to see._

_It was the cutest things you’d ever seen. You smile, it was a lot better than you were expecting. She scrolls again and your breath catches in your throat._

_It was almost identical to the previous photo except, you and J were looking directly at each other; you could almost be confused as a couple with a baby. Both smiling madly as you gazed at one another._

_Gen smirks at you; you roll your eyes at her. She’d been on at your for years how cute you and Jensen looked together. He was your friend; yes you spent a lot of time together. You text often even when he was filming, and you skyped at least once a week, but still, isn’t that what friends did? Jared once joked you both spoke more than he and Gen did, but you’d always been like that, ever since you met._

_You ask Gen for copies, to which she nods. Jensen asks to see them; you go to check your phone again. You read several messages as you lean against the wall, before your feel a pair of eyes staring at you. You look up to see J looking at you; he’d clearly seen the same photo you had._

_You feel butterflies under his gaze; you smile at him before looking back at your phone typing a few thanks as the phone is discarded back into your bag. You shake off the feeling, putting it down to embarrassment and walk back over to the couch with a smile on your face._

_The rest of the evening went by in a blur of wine, food and laughter. Jared and Jensen decided not to drink, Jared so he could watch Thomas and let Gen have some fun, and Jensen so he could drive._

_After Gen almost fell over on her way to the bathroom, Jared carried her to bed before coming back down._

_“Y/N can I call you a cab sis? I would drive you but I don’t wanna leave Gen” he asks almost laughing at the state of his wife._

_“Hey you leave her be! She hasn’t drunk in over 9 months! And yes a cab will be fine” you say gathering your things. The wine hadn’t hit you as hard as Gen, but saying that you hadn’t been 9 months sober. Although you did feel a nice buzz_

_“I’ll drive her home” J says spinning his keys on his finger._

_“You sure brother?” Jared asked looking over at him_

_“Yeah, she doesn’t live that far from me” Jared nods a thank you, before leaning down to hug you goodnight_

_“Love you little sis” you pat his back_

_“Love you too Gigantor” you laugh together_

_J asked if you’re ready as he bids Jared goodnight himself, you nod in reply bag and jacket in hand._

_He runs to open the door for you, you roll your eyes. “Always the gentleman” you laugh_

_“You know it” he winks playfully, as he also opens the passenger door. You shake your head beaming, but those butterflies where back_

_*What the hell…*_

_The drive is quiet, except the sound of the radio. Jensen pulls over smoothly to the curb in front of your house. You smile over at him as you go to open the door._

_“Hey! I don’t even get a hug? Honestly I go out of my way to help you and then this?” he teases you._

_“Oh shut up” you say laughing as you lean over to hug him. You both holding on a little long than necessary. You pull back slightly looking at him, eyes not leaving each other. Neither of you moving, you just sat there watching one another, trying to decode what the other was thinking._

_The sudden vibration of J’s phone snapped you apart. It was a message from your brother asking if he dropped you off ok and to say he’d left his jacket there._

_You lean to kiss his cheek, as he types a reply._

_“Goodnight J” you say opening your door, sending him a wink._

_“Night Y/n” he said quietly_

_You shut the door, pulling out your keys giving him a wave as you open your house. Shutting the door behind you, leaning back against it._

_*What is going on? This is Jensen for god sake!* you look out of the small side window, so see him sitting under the street light. He rubs his hands over his face as if trying to clear his head. Before slowly pulling away._

**BEEP** **BEEP!**

You hit your alarm, smiling as you reply the memory in your head. Things had been different since that night.

You were still just friends, but it was like the whole dynamic of your relationship had changed. You jumped in the shower and quickly dried your hair before making your way to the make up trailer.

 


	2. Will You Hold It Against Me?

Ok part 2, hope you guys enjoy :)

 **Warning** \- mentions of smut

* * *

 

 

Today would be interesting; you and Jensen had to film a love scene.  You had both filmed them before, you on another show and he several times on Supernatural, but this would be different, you’d never filmed one together before. This was also your last scene before your winter break, so you were itching to get it over with.

You'd both grown closer in the last 6 months or so since you started on the show, you were practically joined at the hip. Things had changed and neither of you could put your finger on when exactly it happened, or what had changed for that matter. But after that night when you found out you had the job it became more obvious things had defiantly changed

You were so nervous; you never got nervous doing these kind of scenes.  But the idea of J and his lips on yours gave you butterflies. You took a deep breath as you looked in the mirror, picking up your script reading through you lines again, as they put the finishing touches to your hair. 

"Ok Y/n, we're all done" you smile in thanks at Alison.

"You excited? Tonight's the big scene right..." you rolled your eyes at you makeup artist

"It's just another scene Ali, nothing I haven't done before" she smiled at you, leaning down whispering in your ear

"Yeah but this is Jensen, maybe you should make a move" she winked as she walked away leaving you blushing

******

 

You had been promised there'd be no one there other than the necessary crew around while you filmed this scene, but when you walk on to set you have shock.

You see Mark and Misha sat next to one of the screens with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Oh hell no!" You shout as you walk up to them. "Out!" you add pointing towards the door

"Aww come on love, we just want to enjoy the show" Mark sniggers, you hit him with your script as you shoo the pair from set. You see J walk in as Misha and Mark walk out.

"Intruders?" He asks as he walks over pulling you into a hug

"Pains in the ass’ more like" you hug back, leaning into his embrace. He pulls back kissing your cheek sweetly. 

“Y/n? Jensen?  You ready?" You nod as you feel your hands start to shake, as you make your way slowly to your start point.

 

***

You and J put your scripts down and stand on your markers waiting for your signal. You take a breath closing your eyes. You open them just to time to see J wink at you, making you fight off a blush before you even start. 

"Ok and action"

"Don't leave" Jensen says slipping straight into character

"Why not Dean? I can't...I can't do this anymore" 

"Do what?" 

"This!" You signal between the two of you 

"Sitting here night after night wondering where you are, wondering who you're with. Sitting here waiting for you to see me...." you poor emotion into your words.

'Dean' steps forward, taking your face in his hands stroking your cheek with his thumb

"I always see you..." he leans forward to kiss you

"Ok cut! Great guys just need to reset for the rest of the scene" 

You and J stand there watching everyone move around you. Camera’s moving and sound booms being shoved around.

"Ok guys we're going to just let you go, I know these scenes can be uncomfortable. So just go until you hear cut" you both nod. You see Jensen swallow heavily, you wonder if he's as nervous as you are. You both move forward to your floor marks and wait to be told to go. 

"Ok quiet on set! Action"

Jensen's lips were on yours in a second. A sweet kiss, you bring your hands up to his chest, trying to remember to focus on not blocking the camera. He pulls away looking you dead in the eye, breathing heavily. He takes you lips in his again walking you back slightly towards the bed. 

He reaches down pulling your shirt over your head leaving you in your bra before him, you drop your eyes shyly as your character would do,  thanking god that she was so easy for you to act, because right now that’s exactly how you were feeling.

'Dean' reaches for your chin pulling your face up. You don't see 'Dean' looking back at you, you see Jensen, all traces of his character gone. Your breath catches as he kisses you again. 

It’s an unwritten rule between actors not to use tongue during kissing scenes. Now either Jensen had either forgotten or was ignoring it. But either way you didn’t care as you responded wholeheartedly. 

His tongue darts into your mouth caressing yours. You moan lightly making him pull you closer.  You struggle to remember you're acting.  He lowers you to the bed; you pull his shirt over his head, as you were supposed to.

You run your finger nails down his back. You heard J or 'Dean' growl into your mouth and you mind goes blank. You feel, something poking you in the stomach and you have to do everything you can not to grind against him. 

You fly through the rest of the scene in a haze, following J's lead. After feeling J’s hardness pressing against you, your mind couldn’t focus. Jensen didn’t seem to notice as you drifted through the rest of the scene on autopilot. You both break panting when you finally hear.

"Cut" There's no clapping; they leave the two of you to get dressed again. 

You glance at each other when the other wasn't looking. You dress in silence, standing when you're finished. You walk quietly away, your head reeling at the realisation. You'd fallen for him, that's what had changed....You'd fallen for Jensen.

You didn't have any more scenes, so you leave J to finish his filming with your brother and you retreat to your trailer and let your mind relive the feel of J's hands on your body, his lips on yours, his body pressed against you. 

You shake your head as you hear a knock at your door when you realise you’d been daydreaming for an hour. You stand from where you'd thrown yourself on your sofa, as you make your way to the door. You expect it to be your brother, Misha or Mark. But you open your door to candy apple green eyes.

You hide your shock well as you step aside to let him in, smiling lightly at him.

He walks in, closing the door behind him. He begins pacing the floor, muttering to himself as he rubs his hand over his face as he finally faces you.

"J?" You ask frowning slightly, you expect him to apologies for getting a little too into the scene but what leaves his mouth throws you off completely 

"If I do something, will you promise not to let it get between us if I'm wrong?" Your head spins; you nod your throat completely dry.

He steps forward slowly, running his hands down your arms to your hands, interlocking your fingers together. He looks in your eyes deeply making your breathing pick up. He drops his head, brushing his lips over your slowly. You push back slightly, rising to your tip toes. 

You break apart; you open your eyes to see J smiling down at you. You let your own smile engulf your face before you reach up and kiss him again. He releases your hands, wrapping his arms around you pulling you flush against him. You run your hands up his chest to intertwine behind his neck. You both loose yourselves in the kiss, holding each other as tightly as you can. You break apart panting heavily.

"Y/n...." there was a sudden knock at the door, you both jump apart. 

"Y/n/n (your nickname), you seen Jensen?" You laugh as you shake your head to yourself. Ah Jared, always guaranteed to ruin the moment. You open the door letting him in to see his best friend.

"What were you two up to?" You look over at J who looked as worried as you felt. 

"Oh just talking" you smile at Jensen coming up with a silent agreement to keep what had happened between you. At least until you could figure out what was going on

"Well I'm all packed ready for a good first weekend of winter break. You ready to go?"

 


	3. Say something I'm giving up on you

**The Power Of Love - Part 3**

** Ok next part ;) **

The first few days off were fun, catching up with Gen and Thomas, planning the holidays. But it much of a break as you all had a convention that weekend, two days away now. You loved them, meeting the fans and such, it was only going to be your second convention after all, but why had you all agreed to do one first weekend of winter break?

Jared and Gen had invited you and J over for a barbecue. You got there early to help out and offered to answer the door when you heard the knock. You open it to see Jensen standing there, his face bright with a smile. 

He stepped forwards taking you in his arms and pulling you to his chest. You wrap your arms around his waist; you relax into the embrace, breathing in his scent.  You hasn't had chance to talk since your kiss, which seemed like a life time ago when in reality it was a few days. 

You stand there, completely immersed in each other when you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You both freeze, eyes wide, panic rising in your throats. You turn to see Gen standing there smirking. 

"Jared's waiting for you J" Jensen released you, his hand catching yours squeezing it tightly as he walks away. 

You try to sneak past Gen but she was having none of it

"Oh no! You are coming with me" you quite literally drags you into the kitchen. You lean back against the counter looking out of the window to see Jensen holding you nephew, you smile to yourself as Gen demands answers

You tell her what happened on set and in your trailer. She was practically jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. 

"You can't tell Jared, we still don't know what's happening here...Please Gen" you beg

"I promise Y/n" you smile as you hug your sister in law.

You join the boys outside, you and Jensen throwing looks and smiles at each other every now and then. Thomas started to get a bit stroppy as he was tired and hungry 

“Y/N can grab the bottle from the kitchen please?” you nod jumping up to get it grabbing the bottle quickly.

You move to walk back out to the patio carrying Thomas’ drink when you heard something you wish you hadn’t. 

“Who was that girl with you earlier?” you hear your brother ask Jensen, both of whom were now hovering over the barbecue. Jared had been out with Jensen this morning getting food for the barbecue

“Oh she’s a friend of the make-up artist” he said shrugging it off

“Yeah, right. I saw you looking at her man, flirting like crazy. You should ask her out she’s cute” J smirked taking a drink of his beer.

You felt tears in your eyes, but you blink them away. After what happened he was flirting with a girl today? Your eyes catch Gen’s, who sees the heartbreak on your face. She glared into the backs of her husband and his best friend.

“You find it ok Y/N” she said a louder than needed causing J to spin to look at you. He could tell by your face and the way you set your jaw that you’d heard. 

“Yeah, here you go Gen” you hand her the bottle “I think I’m gonna take off” Jared turns frowning 

“But the food…” You pull a tight smile.

“Sorry big brother but I’ve still gotta pack for the flight, I’ll meet you at the airport” you say not even hugging your family rushing out patio door closing it behind you. 

You hear Jared shout “Do it tomorrow!” 

As you rip open the front door, you thank any god that would listen that you hadn’t brought a bag with you, just your keys. As you close the front, hear the boots of Jensen following you. You run to your car, slamming the driver’s door as you see Jensen run towards you. 

You slam the car into gear, taking off as he hammers on your window. You know he’s going to follow. You feel your cell go off in your pocket; you know it’s either Jared or Jensen so you ignore it. You focused on getting home before Jensen gets there. 

You growl to yourself, you knew you should have gone the other way, as you hit traffic. You weave through it as safely as your can. You glance in your rear view mirror, checking for any signs of Jensen, you see none. Maybe he decided not to follow you after all, or he didn’t want to explain to Jared. 

As you turn the corner onto you street you realise you weren’t so lucky. You see J’s car sitting in front of your house. 

“Damn it” you slam your hand into the steering wheel. Glaring at the man sitting in the car. 

You have two choices, get out and face the music. Or drive past hope he’ll follow and try and out run him. 

You admit you almost took the second option. But you take a deep sigh and pull over. You grab your keys from the ignition; get out of the car slamming the door behind you. You hear him do the same. You speed up, almost running as you reach you door. 

But he catches you spinning you around to look at him.

“I can explain…”You shake your head.

“I don’t wanna hear it J” he drops your arm like you burnt him 

“Nothing happened, she tried to give me her number, I said no!” he pleaded, eyes full of sorrow. You try to walk away from him again but he spins you back towards him again.

“Then why did Jared say you were flirting?” you ask simply as your eyes meet his.

“Jared thinks I flirt with every woman I talk to!” He sighs “Except the one I actually flirt with” he looks so deeply at you, you can see his eyes piercing your soul.

You sigh, nodding to toward the door behind you. You couldn’t talk out here.

You opened the door, he followed you inside.

“You want a drink?” you ask turning to face him, shocked that he was centimetres from your face. 

He shakes his head, bringing his hand up to caress your face with the back of his fingers gently, as if he was afraid you’d break.

You step away; still hurt by the idea he was flirting with someone else. Not that you really had any reason to be. You and he were undefined, yes you had kissed but that didn’t mean anything.

You moved to your sofa, sitting down quietly. Jensen follows you immediately 

“Y/n I swear, I wasn’t flirting with anyone” he looked hurt that you’d pulled away from him

“I don’t think we can do this J” you whisper against you hand as you lean against it facing him.

“Wh…why? What happened on set and in your trailer. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything from that” he begged

“I’m not saying that, I’m not. It’s just, it’s such a risk. What if everything goes to hell? You think we’re going to be able to sit here like this after that? Spend time together with Jared like we do? Work together?”

“Slow down…” you shake your head at him

“I can’t, I can’t be the reason my brother loses his best friend. We don’t even know how he’s going to react…” he say rubbing you hand down your face.

“Probably not as bad as you think he is….” You frown at him confused

“Remember that party at the start of the season?” you nod “well when you were dancing with Misha…I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, you looked so beautiful” he smiled looking down at the floor as he blushed slightly

“Jared…he spotted me watching you” your eyes widened “he said I should ask you out. I gave him to same argument you’ve just given me” he laughed to himself with a faraway look in his eye as he remembered the conversation

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, your over protective big brother was ok with this?

“You know what he said to me when I said ‘what if it doesn’t work?’?” you shook your head, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“He said ‘what if it does? What if you get everything you dreamed of?’”  you feel a stray tear fall from your eye. Jensen reaches up and wiped it away.

“So I’ll ask you Y/n, What if it does work? What if it’s perfect?” he leans forward, stopping just short of your lips

“I think we’re worth the chance, I’m willing to risk it all, are you?” you look deep into his eyes, studying him. You see nothing but honesty; you knew how you felt about him. But you were terrified 

You couldn’t answer him. His hand dropped from your face like he’d touched fire. He nodded to himself as he got from the sofa and headed to the door throwing it open before you could follow. You came to your senses. You ran to catch him, shouting his name, but you were too late. He was driving away; you stood in the middle of the street screaming for him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**I'm sorry :P**

** More coming soon!  **

 


	4. What if I'm too late?

The Power Of Love - Part 4

Ok next part ;) enjoy! 

Y/n – your name

Y/m/n –your middle name (if you have one, if not ignore)

Y/n/n – your nickname

******************************************************

You rushed back inside grabbing your phone, you dialled Gen.

“I’ve fucked up Gen, he told me he wanted to be with me, and I just sat there! I was so scared! He’s gone Gen. He’s gone! I ran after him but he wouldn’t stop. Gen what am I gonna do?!” you cried hysterically down the phone, dropping to your knees in the middle of the living room, your eyes trained on the sofa where he sat. 

“Y/n, we’ll find him, ok? We’ll find him!” she calmed as she told her husband what had happened. You hear them talk in the background and your brother moving around. 

“Y/n/n? Jared’s going to find him ok? Everything will be fine, I promise” you shook your head even though she couldn’t see you. You’d really messed up. 

You sat there in the floor clutching your phone tightly, looking through your photos of Jensen. Why didn’t you just tell him? You always did this, thought about the worst case scenario instead if just being happy.  Another bout of tears poured from your eyes.

You’d had everything you wanted right there, wrapped up in a pretty little bow and you blew it. Now you’ve probably ruined the one thing that made you happy.

It was hours later before you heard any news, your phone rang making you jump. 

“He’s safe, he’s here.” You let out a breath, knowing he was safe made you feel a little better.

“Can you drive or am I coming to get you?” your brother asked

“No I’m not coming Jared, I’m a mess and he’s not going to want to see me after that” you hear your brother growl as he moved to another room for some privacy. 

“Y/n Y/m/n (your middle name) Padalecki! You need to stop doing this! For once, let yourself be happy. I’ve never seen the two of you happier then when you’re together! He’s hurting yes, but he’s crazy about you. He wanted to come straight to you after he calmed down, but I convinced him to come here. I figured you could both use the time to think.”

Another tear fell as you listened to your brother. 

“Can...can you come and get me?” you sniffed into the phone. “give me like 20 minutes though Jar’ I’m a mess”

Jared agreed, leaving you to clean up a little. You went to your bathroom and washed your tear stained face, you tidied your hair a little and changed your top that you’d cried into.

You were on your way down the stairs when you hear your front door open, you knew it was Jared as he had a key. You see him come into view, he holds his arms out for you and you launch yourself into them letting you big brother comfort you. 

“What if I’m too late Jar’?” you ask, your head still buried in his chest.

“It’ll be fine, come on” he pulls you towards the door. 

You get into his car on auto pilot, your mind wondering. You worry at the sleeve of your shirt as your sit there quietly. Getting more and more worked up the closer you get to Jensen. 

“Y/n, calm down” you brother orders, but you can’t. You need to see him, but at the same time you don’t want to. What if you’ve really messed up?

Jared pulls up and get out of the car. You on the other hand don’t move. You shouldn’t have come. It was pitch black outside, you hadn’t realised how late it was, it was getting on for midnight by now. Your brother, sensing your reluctance walks around your side of the car and pulls you out, literally. 

“Don’t be a coward Y/n/n” you glare at him as he walks past, he always knew how to get you to do something.

You followed him to the door, Gen standing there to let you in. she pulls you into a bone crushing hug and whispers that it’ll all be ok. 

“He’s out back, we’re going to bed. Try not to make too much noise, crash here too ok?” you nod at your brother who kisses you on the head as he makes his way to the stairs waiting for his wife. 

“Go and get him girl” she whispers in your ear as she kisses your cheek goodnight.

You wait for them to be out of sight before you make your way to the patio doors. The doors were open; Jensen sat on the grass, beer in hand with his back to you watching the stars. The only light in the garden was coming from the house windows. 

You lean against the door watching him for a few minutes, you know he’s waiting for you, he just hadn’t realised you were here yet. You see him check his watch and look back towards the house. As soon as his eyes fall on you, he’s on his feet. 

You take a breath before pushing off the door frame and making your way over to him. Your eyes don’t leave him as you make your way forward. You could see he’d been crying too, you feel a stab in your heart as you see his red bloodshot eyes. Even in the dim light you can see the sprinkling of freckles on his nose. You stop just short of him, neither of you speak. 

Jensen shuffles a step forward, you echo his movement. 

“J…” he puts his finger on your lips to stop you

“You need to listen to me” you comply, standing still listening to your fate

“I know you, I know everything about you! I know you bite your lip when you’re nervous, I know you love lilies more than roses, I know your favourite colour is (your favourite colour) and you practically know every line in (your favourite film)” he laughs

“And I know you’re scared and worried because you always see the shit in everything. But not this time Y/n. I’m not going to let you, not if there’s even the slightest chance that we will work out” he takes a breath, grabbing your shoulders

“I’m fucking crazy about you Y/n, I have been since the second I saw you.” You smile lightly at the memory at first meeting J, you remember your breath being taken away when you first saw him.

“But if you can tell me you feel nothing, not the slightest thing for me, I will walk from this garden and we will never speak of it again” you feel a tear fall from your eye. 

You reach your hand to his face, resting it there. You know you can’t say that, you’d fallen harder for Jensen than you had for anyone. 

“I can’t” his shoulders slump thinking you’d rejected him again so you quickly correct yourself

“I can’t say that J” his eyes are suddenly brighter and there a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

His hands shift from your shoulder to your face, pulling you forward and kissing you forehead. You see a shadow appear on the lawn, coming from the light in one of the bedrooms. You roll your eyes

“He’s watching in the bedroom window isn’t he?” you ask closing your eyes 

“Yep…” J answers, his lips grazing you head as he speaks, you laugh to yourself thinking, when did your brother and his wife become your biggest shippers?

You step forward leaning into J’s arms mumbling sorry’s against his chest as he wraps his arms around you. He hushes you pulling your tighter.

“We’ll take things slow, ok? There’s no rush yeah? We’ve waited this long.” he says pulling you back to look at him. You smile nodding. “How bout we go and watch a movie?” 

He throws an arm around your shoulders, leading you inside. You glace up at the window to see Jared looking almost unhappy that you hadn’t appeared to make up. What was he expecting?  For you to make out in the middle of the garden?  You snort shaking your head, you look at Jensen, seeing him smiling down at you. You rest your head on his shoulder,  letting him lead you inside.

***********************************************************

~~To be continued...~~

 


	5. Told you so

The Power Of Love - Part 5

Ok next part ;) enjoy

Request Anon = Can you do a read x Jensen story where you’re Jared’s little sister and have a job on Supernatural? Thanks!

A.N – Ok this was hard as I love Danneel and JJ so much and they are a perfect family!! So I went down the route of thinking of Jensen as a character. Or as if it’s all set in an AU environment, so the timing may be a bit off here and there, but hey it’s a story :P 

Anyway, hope you like Anon! 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

You decide on the Matrix, you put the movie on as Jensen grabs you a beer. You sit on the sofa and wait for him to come back. He hands you your beer as he sits on the opposite end of the sofa making your heart drop slightly. It was your own fault after all, so you shook the feeling away. As you reached for the remote and hit the play button, you reach across flicking off the lamp leaving you both in darkness other than the TV.

You see J grab the blanket off the back if the sofa and open it out in front of him, laying it over his legs. Suddenly you feel a pair of arms snake around your waist; he pulls you over to him, wrapping your both in the blanket. You end up with your head on his chest, his left arm still wrapped around your waist his finger intertwined with yours resting on your stomach. You smile up at him, reaching up and placing a sweet kiss on what turns out to be under his jaw. He almost purred at the action which made you smile as you snuggled in further. 

The pair of you had drifted off at some point during the movie. 

You were awoken by a noise in the kitchen, you jump at the crash. You feel Jensen’s arms tighten around you.

“Shh, it’s only Gen” you hear his gruff sleep heavy voice in your ear. You smile  remembering where you were. You glance up at him

“ ‘at time is it?” you whisper sleepily 

“About 5 I think” he says grabbing his phone. Sure enough it was 5.15am, you knew the likelihood of getting anymore sleep was slim. Jared was always up stupidly early and Gen was clearly already up probably getting Thomas’ breakfast ready. But you weren’t ready to move just yet. Enjoying the feeling of J’s arms wrapped around you, his chest under your head. 

You both close your eyes again but neither of you actually sleep. You hear Jared bound down the stairs, shushed by his wife. You hear him walk over and the sound of a camera going off.  You tensed under the blanket ready to pounce and grab the damn phone from him. But Jensen pats your stomach telling you to let it go.

“They’re so cute!” Gen whispered, “I take it everything went well last night then?” she asked her husband

“Well from what I could see not much happened, except for a hug and a few words…very disappointing” Jared grumbled quietly

“Nosey bastard” You hear Jensen mumble beneath you, just loud enough for you to hear. You laugh silently, looking up to see him watching you. He winks and stretches, showing them he’s awake. 

“Oh looks like the love birds are awake” Jared sniggers 

“Gen is Thomas awake?” J asked she replies that he wasn’t 

“Oh good, fuck off Moose” you giggle as you see Jared glare at his best friend. You sit up stretching yourself. J kisses your head as he excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

Gen brings you coffee over as J moved from the couch. She winks at you

“Told you it would all be ok” you smile shyly as you slip your hot drink

Jensen returns, grabbing a coffee himself before talking to your brother at the counter. You hear your nephew awake and volunteer to go and get him. You run to the bathroom, before going to pick up the young boy from his nursery.

“Morning little man” he smiles up at you reaching for you, you scoop him up kissing his head. You spin to see Jensen watching you from the door. 

“Jared’s gone for his run and Gen’s busy so I thought I’d come spy on you” he smiles as he sees Thomas reach for him. 

“This is getting silly, my own nephew loves you more than me” you pout. 

“Aww poor baby” J kisses your cheek; it wasn’t a quick kiss either. His lips lingered there a lot longer than needed, it sent goosebumps flying down your spine.

He takes Thomas from your arms, winking as he walks from the room. You smile thinking you could get used to this as you follow him from the room.

After playing with you nephew for a while, you glance at your phone deciding you really should pack for the convention. 

“Ok someone needs to take me home” they all frown at you “I actually have to pack this time” you smile tightly, remembering the events of last night. Jensen stands up, fishing his keys from his pocket

“I’ll take you” you nod, hugging Gen.  You refuse to hug your brother as he’s still gross from his run. 

Promising to meet him at the airport tonight, you bid your farewells, giving Thomas a quick kiss before leaving. J grabs his jacket, deciding to go home as well.

You get in the car and buckle up. You feel Jensen grab your hand and give it a squeeze which you return. He lets it go starting the car. You drive in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. He pulls up to your house, flicking off the engine. 

“You coming in? Or are you as unorganised as I am?” you joke, to which he laughs

“No I’m done. So I can help if you like?” you smiled and nodded. 

It was going to be a long weekend, conventions were always busy but know you were going to feel his absence even more, and although you were sure that most of the cast had seen that photo Jared took this morning by now, you weren’t sure if you were both ready to go public so quickly.

You walk into your house throwing your keys in the dish you had set aside. You walk to the stairs, gesturing for J to follow as he was standing leaning against the wall. He follows you into your room, watching you flick on the radio. Rolling his eyes at the Christmas songs that poured out. 

“J its December….there’s going to be Christmas songs…from what I hear Rob and Rich are putting on a Christmas show” you laugh, eyeing him cheekily 

“Oh no! Don’t even think about it! Im not singing” you pout batting your eyelashes, he covers his eyes to save looking at you shaking his head, sitting on your bed facing away from you.

You laugh as you climb onto your bed wrapping your arms around him, kissing his cheek sweetly. Much like he had done to you first thing this morning. 

You release him returning to your packing, you pick a few outfits as you sing along with ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ you turn folding the items to see Jensen now lying across you bed, head propped on his first smiling at you. It was easily the sexiest sight you’d ever seen.

“What?” you ask smiling back

“I’ll sing if you do” you laugh, Rob had been trying to get you to perform with them but you were too nervous. You loved singing, but not in front of people.

“Well that not gonna happen then is it” you playfully glare. 

Your packing seemed to take forever; Jensen had to help you close your case.

“Damn woman, it’s only a weekend!” he laughs as he finally does up the zip, you stick your tongue out at him as you sway to ‘please come home for Christmas’ 

You turn away, still swaying, to check the desk in case you’d forgotten anything. You feel arms snake around you. Hips moving in sync with yours. You lean back against his chest, moving together slowly. 

You spin in his arms as the song comes to an end. His licks his lips as he studies yours, but he makes no move towards them. You frown wondering what he’s waiting for, then you remember his words last night. ‘go slow’ 

You deflate a little; he looks back at your eyes before dropping his head to kiss you. His lips barely ghost over yours when the sound of his phone fills the air.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued...

 


	6. Did you forget something?

**The** **Power** **Of** **Love** \- **Part**   **6**

Ok next part ;) enjoy :)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He groans reaching for his phone

"Sometimes I really hate your brother"' you chuckle dropping your head to his chest,  as he answers his phone. You listen to the vibrations running through it as he spoke to your brother. 

From the one sided conversation you gather than Jared wants J to go shopping with him before tonight. Jensen hangs up the phone, shoving it back in his pocket, gathering you in his arms pulling you tight to his chest. 

"I take it you have to go?" You mumble against his chest. 

"Yeah apparently you brother needs help with a present for Gen, which is Jared speak means he wants to know what's going on" he grunts, you nod in agreement. 

"Guess I'd better walk you out" he let's you go, catching your hand in his. You walk together to the door; he stops short of it pulling you to him once more. He kisses your forehead gently.

"I'll come and pick you up tonight ok?" You go to argue but the look of determination in his eyes stops you so you nod instead. He opens your door, placing a kiss on the back of your hand as he goes making your blush. You watch him walk to his car, as you lean against the door frame. You wave and he gets in his car.

You close the door, leaning back against it smiling yet feeling sad. You were about to kiss again after how much you almost messed up last night and Jared ruins it. You mentally curse your brother as you walk back into your living room.

You hear a knock at the door; you frown and jog back to it. You open the door to see Jensen standing there

"J? Did you forget something?" You ask looking behind you fleetingly

"Yeah I did" he nodded as he rushed towards you, catching you face in his hands. He pulls your lips to his in a breathtaking kiss as he kicks your door shut behind him. You’re backed up against the wall as J tilts your head back deepening the kiss; his tongue slipping passed your lips to yours. 

You moan into his mouth making him pull you closer. After a few minutes you both part panting heavily. 

"Now I really have to go" Jensen smiles down at you, placing one last chaste kiss to your lips before heading out the door again, he winks playfully as he promises to text you later. 

As he closes the door and you hear his car pull away, your face erupts in a huge smile. You slide down to the floor grinning madly giggling to yourself.

 

You knew this weekend would be hard, as far as everyone knew, and by everyone you mean the fans, you and Jensen were just friends. 

You got questions all the time about are you dating or if you liked each other because of how close you both were.  But this time things were different...you just hoped you could get through it without slipping up...or without Jared saying anything. 

You bounce you suitcase down the stairs after spending the afternoon, pampering yourself, texting J and daydreaming. You walk back to your bedroom mirror fixing your hair and adding a bit of makeup. You stand by your window and wait to see your...

You frown as you think; you don't really have a label for your relationship, if it was even that. You knew how you felt about each other but everything was still new.

You hear an engine turn down your street. You look at of the window to see him pull up. You smile brightly, all sad thoughts forgotten as you rush back downstairs. 

It takes you all your strength not to run to the door, but you wait for him to knock, trying to calm your racing heartbeat. 

He knocked your door; you force yourself to slowly move towards it. You peak around the door smiling brightly as you see him standing there. Wearing one of his favourite plaid shirts, dark jeans and boots. 

You can't help notice the fact how sexy he looks despite the fact he's wearing the same things he always wears. You laugh internally at how you're allowed to think such things now. 

You step aside letting him in, you shut the door behind him. You feel yourself being span around and backed against the door. All you see are apple green eyes, before you feel those perfect lips on yours. 

You sigh as you wrap your arms around his neck, his arms drop to your hips pulling you tight against him. You feel every firm muscle pressed against you. You grip the short hair at the base of his neck.

He pulls back resting his head on yours, breathing heavily. 

"Hey" he whispers smiling down at you

"Hey" you return breathlessly as you smile back up at him.

"I could really get used to this" Jensen says cheekily his eyes full of mischief. You giggle 

"Me too" you reach up locking your lips to his again. The sound of his alarm breaks you apart, making you pout. You know it's time to go. 

"This weekend is going to suck..." he says running his finger through your hair. You sigh rest your head on his chest.

He sighs before letting you go, making his way to carry your case to his car, stopping at the door as you grab your keys. You here him murmur something along the lines of 'one more'. 

He drops your case with a bang, pulling you roughly to him, causing you to gasp as he presses his lips to yours, sliding his tongue to yours once more. You feel him poking you in the stomach as he pulls your hips to his, you unconsciously move against him making him groan. 

You pull apart panting heavily; you open your eyes to see him watching you. His eyes were dark and wanting, the kind of look that made you knees weak. You were glad he was holding you. 

“We need to go" Jensen forced out his voice strained and heavy. You nod as you try to calm yourself. He takes a few shaky breaths, his jaw clenching. He suddenly moves away.

He opens the door, picking up your case.  You set the alarm and lock your door. You turn to see him waiting for you by the car, waiting to open your door. You smile shaking your head. 

It wasn't something he hadn't done hundreds of times before, but it felt different now, especially as a minute ago this man's hands were all over you. 

You smile as you slip in to the car as he holds the door open for you. You can't stop yourself from smiling, you never used to smile around him this much. This was going to be really hard to hide.

The drive to the airport was relatively quiet; you hummed along with radio making Jensen smile at you. He reached over and took your hand in his bringing it to his lips. You smile at him.

"This weekend is actually going to kill me Y/n" you look at him sadly

"Not going to be able to touch you, hold you or kiss you? Don't know how I'm going to be able to do it...."

"Tell me about it" you mumble "That is of course is if everyone keeps their mouths shut" you snort. 

The look in his eyes tells you he’s thinking the same as you were. Jared’s photo had probably made it around the main cast by now, and to your surprise you couldn’t seem to care. All you wanted to do right know was throw your arms around J and stay there. The rest of the world be damned. Funny how things had changed in less than 24 hours. 

Jensen pulled into a parking space with easy, pulling the parking brake on before glancing around him. The car park was deserted much to his joy. He leaned over placing a searing kiss on your lips. You moan into the kiss slightly, causing him to grow and deepen the kiss. You pull away panting.

“J...” you warm lightly, this was not the time or the place for really hot make out session

“I know, I’m sorry” you laugh as the smile on his face that completely contradicted his words

“You don’t look sorry Mr Ackles” you smirk at him

“That’s cause I’m not Miss Padalecki” he laughs

You roll your eyes at him at the same time your phone decides to inform you you’d received a message

-“you guys here yet?”-  of course it was Jared, you type back quickly that you’ve just pulled up. You look back at Jensen sadly. You lean forward kissing him lightly one last time. 

You both know that from this moment your act has to begin. You don’t know how many people had an idea that something was going on, so until a time when you both agreed that you were ready to go public, thing had to go back to the way they were. You jump out of the car, retrieve your luggage and make your way to find Jared

*********

 

To be continued...

 


	7. Convention

** The Power Of Love - Part 7 **

Ok next part ;) enjoy. Let the Convention begin!

* * *

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

You all fell back into your normal routine; you all sat around and joked. You Sat next to J on the plane as you got the window seat after a flip of a coin between you and your brother. During the whole flight he never once tried to touch you. You knew it was an act, you remember the way he touched you in the car. But not touching him was hurting you and it had been two hours. How the hell were you going to survive a weekend?

You get off the plane watching J and your brother chat along like usual, you walk behind slightly. You notice your smile is gone; the one you had trouble keeping off your face in the car, the one that’s been plastered on your face since you woke up in his arms, was gone.

You know it’s because you can’t be near him, you can’t touch him and it was killing you already. It wasn’t because you were acting either; you weren’t that good of an actress. You snort to yourself at the thought. Causing J to look over his shoulder at you. You give him a tight smile as you make your way to collect you luggage

As you wait for your luggage to come around you feel someone rest their chin on your head. You turn ready to glare at your brother, only to see your brother on his phone to your right. You frown turning your head to see Jensen smiling down at you. You see a flash from your right. You spin to see Jared lowering his phone grinning.

“Keep that up and you’ll be the one having to explain to your wife why you can’t text her all weekend. Because I will smash the damn thing Jared!” you warn, to which he holds his hands up in surrender.

As the luggage starts appearing, Jensen grabs your bag for you. Your hands touch as you take it from him, his hand caressing yours lightly. It happened so quickly no one would have seen it. You feel the corner of your lips lift and you bite your lip as your heart fluttered. You had it bad, and you didn’t care.

You all have a car waiting for you at the airport ready to take you to the hotel that would be home for the next few days.  You all hope in laughing at a stupid joke your brother made. The drive was filled with laughter; so much even the driver was having trouble keeping a straight face.

As you arrive at the hotel, you’re taken through a back entrance to save being mobbed.  You’re led to a conference room while you’re rooms are being allocated. You see J speak to one of the staff members who nods and runs out, almost running straight into Richard who chose that moment to arrive.

He ignores the boys as he drops his bags and rushes over to you picking you up and spinning you around.

“Hello beautiful!” you laugh telling him to put you down, you don’t miss the flash of jealousy in Jensen’s eyes.

You all talk for a while as Mark and Misha arrive together. Misha runs over taking the seat next to you much to Mark’s disgust. He grabs a chair and sits in front of you everyone forming a circle. Jensen and Jared join you feeling left out, you can’t help but notice the sad look in J’s eyes as he watches you.

Several staff members enter the room, with swipe keys, papers and lanyards. You’re each assigned a staff member for the weekend, and you can’t help but smile when you see Jensen’s helper is a guy. Equally yours is a lovely if not slightly nervous girl.

“Miss Padalecki, I’m Gemma I’ll be your helper this weekend” she smiled holding out her hand

“Oh call me Y/n, sugar. We’ll be good friends be the end of the con I’m sure” she hands you your schedule, lanyard and room key, as the head of the convention comes to go over the schedule.

You have the usual photo shoots and autographs. As well as talks and a lounge, this was a small talk with around 10 people in a small room. You had a talk with Jared and Jensen and one with the entire cast. Then there was the little show Rich and Rob were putting on, you agreed to attend but refused to sing.

After agreeing to the schedule, you were shown to your rooms. You were on the same floor as your brother and Jensen. Jared was down the hall, whilst Jensen was right next door. You knew you still wouldn’t see each other often but it did give you comfort that he was right next door.

You had a few hours to kill to the opening ceremony, which would happen tonight before the real convention kicked off tomorrow. You lay on your bed, flicking through the TV when there’s several different knocks on your door.

You frown making your way to the door. You laugh as you look through the peep hole. Mark, Misha, Rob and Rich are outside of your door demanding entrance.

You open your door and they all rush in. you close it rolling your eyes as they’ve all jumped on your bed.

“We thought we’d come keep you company love” Mark piped up from his position leaning against your headboard.

“Very sweet of all of you I’m touched” you hold your hands to your chest, wiping away a fake tear “I’m also still not singing” Rob groaned

“Please!! You have a beautiful voice Y/n please!” Rob begs flopping face down into the duvet

“Not going to happen” you say sitting in the chair shaking your head. You hear another knock at your door. You get the shock of your life when you answer it

“Hello darling” the figure drawls out in his wonderful accent

“Sebastian!” you rush to hug him pulling him in to join the rest of the gathering

“Did I miss a party?” he says gesturing to the men on your bed

“No just an intrusion” you joke looking over at the men on your bed “What are you doing here?”

“Oh a surprise guest, no one knows yet” you hug him again as you grab your phone texting Jared and J, to tell them Sebastian was here

You watch the old friends talk and in no time you hear another knock at your door. This time you know it will be your brother and Jensen, you open the door with a smile at the same time there’s a roar of laughter behind you.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Jensen asks tensely

“I’ve been invaded” you laugh moving aside, your brother rushes through. J enters slowly; as you were out of sight you place a light peck on his lips before you both join your brother quickly.

The afternoon was passed with laughter until Gemma came knocking at your door frantic.

“Miss Padalecki! No one else is answering and it’s almost time!” you laugh pulling you into your room showing her the cast that were currently sprawled all over your room.

She let out a sigh of relief as she radioed that she’d found everyone. Feeling sorry for the girl who was desperately trying to get everyone attention, you whistle loudly, informing them it was time to go.

You all followed Gemma down to the room that was being used for the talks; you fall into step with the young girl.

“This your first con sugar?” you ask her quietly, she nods shyly

“That’s why they’ve put you with me, don’t worry I’m an angel, it’s the actual angels you have to worry about” you point over the Sebastian, Richard and Misha who are walking ahead of you. You give her a wink making her giggle lightly

 

She leads you in through the back way to keep you from sight. You hear the bustling and chatting of all the audience and it was making you hyper.

You and Sebastian were bouncing around laughing like crazy, until Jared films you both to show Gen making you growl and sit down. Your knee bouncing with excitement.

You hear the announcer ask everyone if they are ready, to which they are scream.

“Ok, let start with the one and only King of Hell, Mr Mark Sheppard!” you watch on the screen they’ve supplied you with backstage as Mark bounds on stage waving like crazy.

“The Trickster himself, Mr Richard Speight Jr!” Rich bows and blows kisses into the audience

“He’s our very own prophet of the lord, Mr Rob Benedict!” Rob runs and jumps into Rick’s arms making everyone laugh.

“Our angelic member of team free will Mr Misha Collins!” you start to shake as you realise its almost time for you, you’d go on after Jenson and Jared.

“Ladies and Gentlemen Mr Jared Padalecki!” the crowd screams for your brother. J gives your hand a squeeze as he moves to get ready to go on. You look over and Sebastian who gives you a wink after seeing Jensen grab your hand. He already knew…Jared had told them after all…

“Go wild for Mr Jensen Ackles!!” they crowed jumps to their feet. Oh great you had to follow that?

“And our very own, the beautiful, Miss Y/n Padalecki!” you have to cover your ears at the screams. You can’t believe they are all shouting for you. You wave as you smile brightly and wave to them all. Flashes from cameras almost blinding you. You move over to stand by Jensen at the end of the line but you’re pulled between your brother and J, Jared with his arm over your shoulders and J’s arm snaked around your waist.

“Ok and we have a special surprise guest for you all” there’s a gasp from the waiting crowd

“Mr Sebastian Roche!” the crowd goes wild; everyone loves him, especially at conventions. Seb runs on waving.

Jensen grabs a mic, talking on behalf of you all promising for tit to be a fantastic weekend and that we’d see them all in the morning. You each wave one more time before heading off the stage.

“So little sister, your second convention. You still as nervous as last time” you laugh remembering you first con; you almost passed out before your talk.

“No I’m just excited” you smile up at him. He kisses your head affectionately as you all make your way to the guest lounge where they are serving dinner for you.

*********

 

To be continued...

 


	8. Gentleman

**The** **Power** **Of** **Love** \- **Part**   **8**

Hope you enjoy ;)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You all crowed around the table they’d set out and ate from the buffet the hotel had put on. Jensen moved quickly when you entered the room grabbing a seat and pulling you down next to him.  He squeezed your hand under the table making you smile; clearly he was hating not being able to touch you as much as you were not being able to touch him.

You glance around, every now and then you’d see some of them watching you and J, almost like they were looking for something. If you weren’t sure Jared had sent them that photo before, you were now. You glance at J and you can see in his eye that he was thinking the same. 

After dinner and a few drinks, you all decided to crash for the night knowing what kind of craziness was coming tomorrow. You make your way to an elevator, all of you piling in. You push yourself into the corner, you turn to see Jensen stuck in the opposite one.

Mark, Misha, Rob, and Rich were staying on the floor beneath you. When the doors dinged open , you bid them goodnight, Jared follows them out.

“Jared…you’re on the floor up” you frown

“Mark wants to show me something” you raise an eyebrow laughing as the door close, he tries to rephrase the statement but the door shut cutting him off, making you cackle with laughter.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s about us?” Jensen nods as he walks towards you wrapping his arms around you and bringing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. He clearly didn’t care.

The doors open once again, J wraps an arm around your shoulders as he leads you towards your rooms.

He pauses outside of your room, you open the door and walk in. He stands there unsure of what to do. You nod your head telling him to come in, but he still doesn’t move. You’d agreed the go slow and that’s what you intended, to so you explain.

“Just come in for a minute J, so we can say goodnight in peace” you smile showing you weren’t expecting to jump into bed with him.

He smiles sweetly as he then follows you in, making sure the door is shut behind him. He reaches you in no time at all. His hands grabbing your face, he drops his lips to yours. His tongue demands entrance immediately which you gladly give. You grab the front of his shirt pulling him impossibly closer. 

His hand fall down to your waist, pulling you flush against him. You feel him hard against your stomach once more. You whimper into his mouth. You both part panting, stealing little kisses between catching your breath. 

“I should go before I can’t be a gentleman anymore” he laugh down at you

“You should go before I stop wanting you to be a gentleman” he stops laughing as he processes your words, you hear a moan in the back of his throat. He pulls away, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the door. He stops as he reaches it, turning and kissing you one more time, before he opens the door. 

“Come get me if you need anything” you promise to do so as you bid him good night. You close the door, locking it in place. Before running to your bed throwing your head into your pillow and scream happily.

You somehow manage to get a few hours sleep, you’re up early to have a shower and do your hair as you have photo shoots first thing. You just start putting some makeup on to hide your tiredness when your phone goes off.

“-Morning beautiful, I take it you’re awake?-“  you smile Jensen’s message

“-Morning handsome, did I wake you?-“ you send quickly as you finish your make up.

“-No, I was waiting for you to wake up :) Breakfast?-“

You smile and go to reply when you hear a tap at your door. 

You get up and walk to the door,  you look through the peep hole. A smile forms on your face as you open the door to him, leaning against the side of the door watch him.

"Have you been there the whole time?" You watch him smile and look down at his feet which answered your question. You both hear the elevator ding at the end of the hall and hear the dulcet tones of Misha and Mark

"Ah, good morning sunshine!" Misha says darting forward placing a kiss on your cheek, he misses Jensen's jaw clench and his eyes narrow, but you don't. 

"You two ready for breakfast? I'm just going to shift the moose" Mark adds walking towards you brother's room.

You grab your room key and follow the boys to wait for Jared. J throws you a sad look which you return. You both knew this would be hard but not quite this hard. 

You knew you'd only see him at the group panel today and that would most likely be it. You hadn't even managed to sit by him at breakfast which made things worse. Before you could even say goodbye Gemma came in to collect you for photo shoots. 

You walk with her, she was constantly asking if she could get you anything. You shake your head knowing the only thing you wanted she couldn't give you. You walk in shocked at the sight,  the line was out of the door, and they were all waiting for you. 

You wave at them as you walk past to meet your photographer. You shake her hand and she asks you to pose for a few tester shots. The fans laugh at your funny poses. 

"Ok Y/n, you ready to start?" You nod enthusiastically and the first fan steps up. She asks for a hug pose, which you give gladly, and that's how the next hour went. You were blinded by the flash of the camera by the end. 

But there’s no rest for the wicked, and before you know it you're marched to the autograph hall.

As you walk in you Jared walks out to go and get ready for his photo shoot. He gives you a quick hug as he walks past. You walk into the hall, waving at the fans that spot you. But it wasn't only the fans that see you.

Jensen's eyes snap to yours making you smile, he was getting ready to leave,  you ask Gemma where he's going. 

"He has his solo panel now I think" she confirms as she checks her schedule. You walk over to your seat asking for a bottle of water before you start. Gemma runs off gladly, you make a mental note to get the girl something nice as a thank you. 

You hear some gasps and awws coming from behind you so you turn to see J walking towards you, you can't keep the smile from your face. He leans down and gives you a quick hug, before being practically dragged from the room, smiling the whole time and winking as he’s pulled away.  His eyes staying on you for as long as they could,  making you laugh. 

There was lots of awws from the fans now queuing in front of you. You were glad of the signs saying "no photos"

Gemma returns with your water, and you sit ready to start. You signal to the woman in front of you, to come forward. She hands you the photo she wants signed. 

"How you doing sugar, you having a good time?" She nods shyly, saying thank you as she moves on.

The next person in the queue was a woman holding a car seat. You gasp asking to see the baby, she comes around the side of the table to show you. 

"Are you having photo with my brother or Jensen today?" You laugh at her,  she nods "are you taking her in with you?" She smiles nodding

"I will warn you they'll want to hold her, and good luck getting her back" you wink at her, everyone laughs. You sign for her wishing her a good time.  

The queue moved quickly for a while, you joked with the fans,  everyone making you feel welcome. 

"I wish you and Jensen would get together!  You make such a cute couple!" You blush laughing as you sign her photo. The next person agreed with the previous saying Y/sh/n (you & j ship name) was her OTP. You laugh, smiling brightly, hoping you weren’t blushing too badly. 

Before you know it, your signing time was over and it was time for an early lunch.

*********

 

To be continued...

 


	9. Stay

**The** **Power** **Of** **Love** \- **Part**   **9**

Ok next part ;) hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gemma leads you to the guest lounge area, you see sandwiches and drinks laid out on a table. You grab a plate and a drink before making your way to a seat. The room was empty other than you. You take out your phone and flick through your twitter page.

You hear the door open so your eyes snap up you see J walk in with his helper,  who unfortunately doesn't leave like Gemma did. You smile at him as you pick at your sandwich. You watch him grab, food and water and walk towards you. 

He sits next to you as you see Gemma walk back in, she stand with J's helper and talks. You feel J's hand on your lower back. You look up at him, feeling his thumb rubbing circles on the bare skin where your shirt had ridden up. He moves his hand to eat his sandwich, just as your brother and Misha walk in. 

You all chat as you each you lunch, dreading what was coming next, your lounge. As it's a small number of people, questions usually get more....personal. The only blessing was that there was no phones or camera’s allowed.

"Not looking forward to your guests lounge Y/n?" Misha asks you as he takes a bite of his sandwich

"Does anyone actually enjoy them? Knowing what kind of questions they ask" you snort. You know you were basically going to be a blushing mess by the time you came out, you feel Jensen's leg rub against yours sweetly, trying to secretly comfort you. 

"Y/n it time to go" Gemma pipes up from by the door. You groan as you get up. 

"Just tell them the truth Y/n/n" Jared winked, to which you flip him the bird, as you walk from the table.

"Remember they can smell fear!" Misha shouts as you exit the room. You roll your eyes at your friend. You take a deep breath as you get ready to face your fate. 

Gemma informs you its a full 10 person room. As she pushes open the door. You plaster a smile on your face to hide the nerves.

"Hey guys" you say looking around the room. You see the woman with the baby from earlier.

"Hi!" You smile at her "did you have your photo shoots?" She laughed and nodded

“You were right, Jensen and Jared both insisted on holding her during the shoot" you laughed 

"I told you they would" you sit down calmly, “you’ll have to come and show me your photos when you get them!” she agrees happily as you coo over the baby. 

"Ok I know these things get more...personal shall we say than the panels" everyone laughs "so let's make an agreement,  please go easy on me!" You laugh hiding your face,  the room erupts in giggles

"Oh and what's said in here, stays in here! No repeating in the main panels ok? And I reserve the right to not answer the question" you blush before you start. 

Everyone nods I'm agreement. You take a breath and say go.

The questions started easy, who did you first tell when you got the role? Why did you want to be on the show?  Who are you closest with on the show? Who’s the biggest flirt? 

Then things started to pick up, things like - who was your first kiss? How old were you when you lost your virginity? Then came the questions you’d been dreading

"Ok, what do you like most about Jensen? Like his best feature" 

*here we go....*

You smile looking at your feet as you blush lightly. 

"Umm" you bite your lip as you think what answer will get you into the least amount of trouble. You're prompted as you were taking too long. You laugh hiding your face.

"Ok...his smile. J's got a killer smile" you blush like crazy, when Gemma opens the door to save you as your time is up. You stand quickly before you can make a bigger fool of yourself. 

"Wait! I didn't get to ask my question" you turn and sure enough there was one of your fans that hadn't asked.

"Ok, but a quick one" she smiles nodding; you stand be the door waiting for her to ask. A wicked smile appears on her face, causing a knot in your stomach

"How do you really feel about Jensen?" You feel your face burn bright red. Everyone squeals around you. You shake your head laughing, bidding them goodbye.

The rest of the day flew by, the group panel was fun. You sat between Jared and Sebastian.  No embarrassing questions were asked. You saw J lean to look around your brother whenever you were asked a question, you had to fight off a blush a few times under his gaze. 

You all bid them all goodnight and you’d see them in the morning.

****

After another lovely dinner, you all end up in your brother’s room drinking. After you all had one too many, Richard come up with a ridiculous idea.

“I wanna play spin the bottle! Truth or shot version!” he demands rolling the now empty whiskey bottle to the centre of the floor.

“Dear God! What are we 13?” you snort refusing to be pulled into a silly game

“Scared Y/n/n?” Jared challenges, you narrow your eyes at him, did he really thing he could goad you into this?

“Hey if you teenage girls you want to sit around swapping stories, braiding hair and doing shots? You go for it!” you laugh getting to your feet, downing the whiskey in your glass

“But I am not 15 and I will not be drinking myself into a hangover, which is what would happen, as I will not be telling you boys anything” you bid them goodnight, as you walk to the door. You hear Jensen get up to leave as you close the door behind you.

*********

Jared looked over at Richard who was frowning at the door as Jensen follows you out.

“Well that didn’t work….” Sebastian rolls his eyes dramatically

“Darling if you want them to confess their feelings to the world, you need to go big!”

Ideas and shots were thrown around for the rest of the night, until they all agreed on one idea.

*********

Jensen jogged out of the door to see the hallway empty and no sign of you. He deflates slightly thinking you’d gone without saying goodnight. 

His shoulders slump as he turns the corner right by your hotel room door to retreat to his room. He jumps in shock as he sees you leaning against the opposite wall to his door, completely out of sight. You smirk at him when he jumps.

“I thought you’d gone without saying goodnight” he whispers walking up to you slowly

You smile and shake your head, the look in his eyes rendering you speechless. He looked like a predator on the hunt, and you were willing pray.

He rests his arms either side of your head blocking your exit in case for some stupid reason you decided to run. Little did he know you had no plans going anywhere. Why would anyone in their right mind leave? 

He leaned down kissing you lightly and almost teasingly. You push back nipping at his lower lip, that damn lip that drives you crazy. You taste whiskey on his tongue as his battles with yours.

You walk to your room, pulling him with you. Jensen smiles as he lets you drag him to your room.  You both know it’s still very early in your relationship, and nothing was going to happen but you just wanted to be near him.

You flop down on your bed, the exhaustion of the day crashing down on you. J stands there smiling down at you. You reach for him signalling him to lay down with you.  He climbs on the bed next to you, lying on his back pulling you to his chest. 

“This is nice” you purr as he runs his fingers up and down your spine. You lay there together in peace, stealing the occasional kiss.

“It’s late sweetheart, you should get some sleep” he goes to sit up, you moan in protest

“Stay” you whisper, making his head snap down to look at you 

“Will you stay?“ You glance up at him to see his eyes dancing happily as a small smile creeps over his face

“Always” he answers placing a lingering kiss on your lips, “I just need to grab a few things from next door” you nod handing him the key to get back in as you make your way to the bathroom to change into your night clothes.

****

 

To be continued...

 


	10. The panel

**The** **Power** **Of** **Love** \- **Part** **10**

 **Warnings** – swearing? 

Ok next part ;) enjoy

* * *

 ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You look in the mirror biting your lip as you gaze at yourself in your night clothes, suddenly regretting packing you tank and short shorts. You hear J come back into the room and turn on your tv. You can’t help but smile at him making himself comfortable.

*Come on Y/n! Deep breath* 

You do just that flicking off the bathroom light and walk back into the bedroom. You swear you heard Jensen’s breath catch but you put it down to an over active imagination and continue walking to the bed. 

You finally raise your eyes to his. He was in a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, lying with his head propped against pillows. One arm behind his head, the other now stretched out towards you. You take his hand and he pulls you roughly to him, you see his eyes are dark as you land against his chest. He brings you mouth to his in a passionate, searing kiss. You moan deeply, you melt into his arms as his tongue tastes every part of your mouth. His hand runs down your spine until it comes to rest on your lower back. He kisses down your neck remembering not to leave any marks, as you did have more photo’s tomorrow. 

Your hand slips under his t-shirt, dancing over his abs. your nails leaving trails down his stomach. He growls against you neck, he drags his lips back to yours, biting your lip lightly. He grabs you bare leg hooking it over his hip, you feel the perfect outline of his hardness pressing against you making you gaps and grind against him.

He suddenly pulls away panting, you rest your head on his doing the same. He looks up at you winding his hands into your hair kissing you sweetly. That was easily the hottest make out session you’d ever had. But J being the gentleman he was, stopped thing before they got too far. 

Part of you was glad as you’d both been drinking tonight and you wanted your first time together to be special. The there was the other part of you, the part that wanted him to flip you onto your back and fuck you roughly into the mattress. You shake the thoughts from your head, blaming them on raging hormones and booze.

Jensen untangles you from him, bringing you to lay on his chest like you were earlier this evening. You sigh contently and you hear him do the same as you both drift off to a relaxing sleep.

You woke up smiling, Jensen spooning you placing butterfly kisses on your neck. You moan at being woken up but waking up in his arms was something you could definitely get used to. 

 

You turn around to look him in the eye. His stunning green eyes were sparkling in the morning light.

"Hey you" you say sleepily a big smile on your face. 

"Hey you" he replied leaning down pressing a light kiss on your lips.

"What time is it?" You ask reaching your hand to stroke his face. Just checking he is really there. 

J turns his head and kisses your hand. " A little after 6, thought I better wake you or we'd be here all day" you chuckle

"That does sound nice" he nods 

"But I think they'd send out a search party" you both laugh hitting him with a pillow before snuggling closer for a few more minutes. You both agree you had to get ready. J returns to his room leaving you to shower and get dressed in peace.

After a quick shower, adding a little make up and drying your hair, you hear a knock at your door, you open it seeing J leaning there. You grab your room key and exit the door after giving him one last kiss. 

You smirk as you reach your brother's door.

"I wonder how hung over brother dearest is?" You say to yourself., Jensen laughs

“He's not they're all downstairs already" you pout as you walk to the elevator. 

*how disappointing...*

After breakfast,  your day was the same as your last. Photo shoot early, followed by signing for a few hours,  laughing with Sebastian on the table next to you, who was joking with the fans. You had lunch alone today as photo shoots and autograph sessions overran. 

You had an hour break, after lunch before a photo shoot with your brother. So you use the time to get a gift for Gemma, a member of the con staff offers to collect a bottle of nice champagne and flowers for you. You give Gemma the gifts when they arrive,  she thanked you with tears in her eyes.

After leading you to the photo studio she excuses herself to take her gifts to her room. 

The photo shoot with your brother was more fun than you expected. It involved everything from hugs, piggyback poses, to random face pulling. Including you getting to hold the baby this time much you Jared's annoyance. 

Before you knew it, you were waiting for Jensen and Jared ready for your panel together. You laugh as you hear them before you see them.

They stroll through the door totally oblivious to the fact you were sat against the wall watching them. J throws his head back laughing at something your brother had said. You can't help but smile at the best friends, who finally notice you.

"Hey she already here" Jared walks over flopping down in the chair beside you. 

Before J can sit you are told to get ready. You all jog on stage to a wall of screams. You sit next to J at the end of the stage, Jared on Jensen's other side.

"Hey I got a Padalecki sandwich going on here" J laughs looking between you both. You laugh. 

"Ok let's get these questions going" Jared looks into the audience smiling at the girl who walked up to the mic. 

“Hold on just a second, I gotta ask. What is it with you two and sitting backward on chairs?” J asks pointing to you and Jared. 

You stretch to look around J to indeed see Jared mirroring you, straddling the chair. You laugh

“I dunno, I’ve always done it. But in my defence it was probably something I picked up from Gigantor” you joke, Jared stuck his tongue out at you. 

“They’re like this on set you know” J whispers to the crowd.

You and Jared give Jensen you bitch faces, making him burst out laughing. 

“Alright, like I was saying. Let’s get on with the questions” Jared continues 

"Hey my question is for Y/n, who are you closest too outside of the show?" You smile 

"Oh good question, well the person I can think of is someone I can always rely on. They are always there for me and someone I can always talk to about anything" from the corner of your eye you see J smile and blush a little looking down at the floor, the crowd 'Aww' and you smirk to yourself

"Yeah I mean I just love Gen so much" the fans burst out laughing as well as your brother.  Jensen just looks at you slack jawed. You wink at him and hug his arm leaning into him showing him you're joking. 

The rest of the talk went on the same, all of you teasing each other, joking and playing around.

You couldn't believe how fast this weekend had gone as you walk off stage after the panel. It was almost over. You hang around back stage waiting for everyone to finish their tasks ready for the closing ceremony. 

J flops into the chair beside you as you wait, while your brother was on the phone to Gen. You feel his leg brush against yours deliberately making you smile. 

The cast slowly trickled into the talk hall ready for the final goodbye. You sat there daydreaming as they talked amongst themselves. 

You'd have maybe a week of relaxing when you got home if you were lucky, before the Christmas rush took over. You wondered what was going to happen when you got home.

You felt something nudge your side snapping you from your thoughts. You look to see Jensen looking at you. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah just over thinking, I'm fine" you smile but that doesn't easy the worry on his face

"I promise J, everything is fine" 

He was about to speak when you all hear the announcer call you on stage. You all run on waving and thanking the crowed as the microphone is passed down the line for each of you to speak. 

You feel yourself being tucked under J's arm as you wait your turn, Jared hands the mic to you

"I just wanna say, thank you for an amazing weekend, it never ceases to amaze me how much love we get from you guys. We really are one big family, and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have" you pass the mic down the line for the rest to say their goodbyes, and with a thanks and a wave,  it's over. 

Rich reminded them there was a mini concert on later tonight started at 8pm so not to miss it as he turned to walk off stage waving. You all head over to have your last dinner at the hotel, you laugh and joke

J holds your hand under the table, while your brother snaps selfies. You make your way back to your room to pack before the concert so you haven’t got to worry about it in the morning. 

****

 

To be continued...

 


	11. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

**The** **Power Of Love** \- **Part** **11**

 **Warnings** – don’t think there’s any in this chapter 

Oh if you for some reason haven’t heard Jensen singing “Have yourself a merry little Christmas. ...have you been living under a rock?! Go! Go to YouTube right now! ;) 

Ok next part ;) enjoy

* * *

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just as you try and fasten your case for the tenth time you hear a tap at your door. You glance through the peep hole sighing in relief. 

“I can hear you swearing from next door” J laughs as you pull him into the room. 

“It won’t close!” you whine pointing at the over flowing case at the foot of you bed. 

He laughs at you, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on your pouted lips. He walks to fasten your case. You watch him, a lazy content smile falling over your lips. 

“There done” he stands. You step into his arms, pressing your lips to his in thanks. 

“There’s 15 minutes till the concert, guess we’d better make out way down” he sighs. You nod against his chest, stepping from him to grab your cell from the bed. You walk to the door, sharing one last kiss before making your way to the concert. 

***

Concert

***

You sat at the side of the stage watching Rob and Rich sing some old Christmas songs. They tried several times to get you to join but you refused. Jared was providing backing vocals with Seb, and J had disappeared to the bar. You sipped your whiskey as you feel someone drop into the chair beside you and hand you a piece of paper. 

You looked from the paper to Jensen’s green eyes.

“What’s this?” you ask opening the folded piece of paper to reveal song lyrics.

“It’s what we’re singing” he smirked at you, your eyes widen in shock as you shake your head.

J nods at you

“I said I’d sing if you do” 

“But I don’t want to sing” you whisper harshly to save disturbing the people around you. He grabs you hand and takes you back stage unnoticed. Back stage was completely empty as everyone was enjoying the concert.

“J I can’t sing out there!” he laughs taking your face in his hands. 

“Yes you can” you shake your head frantically, panic flowing through you

“Y/n/n sing with me” you look into his eyes and you melt. This did not bode well for your future together if you had one. You were going to have a hard time denying him anything.

You nod, he kisses you lightly before signalling Rob that you’d agreed. You were just glad he picked a song you love. ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’

“Ok we have a VERY big surprise for you. Y/n and Jensen are going to sing you a song” Rob announces, cheers fill the air. Not helping your nerves at all.

“Yeah how is this fair? We’ve been asking her all weekend and she says no. J asks her and she says yes? Hmmmm…..”Richard teases, you glare at him as you walk on stage

“Hey if you don’t want me to sing” you make to walk off stage 

“No! No I’m sorry. I’ll behave” he backtracks and you snort in response

“Please you boys don’t know how to behave” the crowd laugh at his injured look. 

You see J laughing at the other end of the stage ready with a mic in his hand. You nod over at him saying you were ready, well as ready as you’ll ever be. He flips his microphone in his hand before speaking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is “Have yourself a merry little Christmas”” They all cheer as you hear the music start behind you, you take a deep breath and Jensen begins. 

 

_**“Have yourself a merry little Christmas** _

_**Let your heart be light** _

_**From now on, our troubles will be out of sight”** _

 

He lowers his mic smiling for you to begin your line, you were so engrossed in listening to him you forgot you were here to sing momentarily. You raise your hand shakily bringing your microphone to your lips as your voice rang sweetly out.

 

_**“Have yourself a merry little Christmas** _

_**Make the Yuletide gay** _

_**From now on, our troubles will be miles away”** _

 

The crowd gasp in shock at your voice. J walks towards you as you sing, you mirror his movements until you are stand inches apart. He raises his mic to join you in the next verse. You keep your voice low as to not be heard over J’s Honey milk tones.

 

**“Here we are as in olden days**

**Happy golden days of yore**

**Loving friends who are dear to us**

**Gather near to us once more”**

 

You lower your mic to let Jensen sing the next lines, mesmerized by his voice

 

_**“Through the years we all will be together** _

_**If the fates allow”** _

 

He nods at you, signalling you to take the next line, You add a little power to your voice leaving everyone truly shocked.

 

_**“Hang a shining star upon the highest bough”** _

 

J jumps in for the next line. 

 

_**“And have** _ _**yourself a merry little Christmas”** _

 

You echo his words back at him, having heard him sing this so many times before.

 

**_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,”_ **

 

You smile as he finishes the song off leaving you breathless

 

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas now”** _

 

You stare at each other as the audience cheer madly. You smile shyly at him, he pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead sweetly. Causing the crowd to cheer louder. You both part, waving as you disappear back stage. 

You hear Richard thank you both, but you’re too buzzed to focus on his exact words. You see your brother bound on stage to say something to Richard who smiles and nods madly. You frown but ignore them. You and J part ways as you excuse yourself to go to your room to calm down a little, and J to go to the bar with Cliff in tow.

 

***

When they were happy you were both out of earshot Richard addressed the audience.

“Ok, let me tell you guys something. We have a little plan tonight for Jensen and Y/n, after how they’ve been acting this weekend and now their performance, we couldn’t not do it” Richard smiled wickedly at the crowed 

“When they get back here they’ll be blindfolded, so I need you all not to make a noise ok? It’s an early Christmas present from us to you. And to ourselves as they are driving us nuts” the fans agree confused, but laugh all the same.

 

****

 

To be continued...

 


	12. Mistletoe

The Power Of Love - Part 12

Warnings – don’t think there’s any in this chapter 

Ok next part ;) enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You were walking towards the lift ready to make your way back to your room after your random performance with J you were kind of floating around happily. You turn when you hear someone running to catch you up with you.

“Y/n wait! I need you to put this on” Jared said pulling out a blindfold, you raise an eyebrow at him. “It’s for a surprise!” he smiles

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, what are you up to?” you frown he rolls his eyes at you for using his full name

“Will you just trust me? Call it an early Christmas present” he wraps the blindfold around your eyes and begins to lead you god knows where.

You’re dragged and pulled around the hotel until you’re pushed through a door. 

“Ok up steps, 1,2,3,4,5, ok and walk” you sigh frustrated “Ok and stand right there” 

“Can I take this thing off now?” you ask reaching for the blindfold but Jared stops you and also covers your ears momentarily. 

You hear the muffled sound of people walking around you, what the hell was going on? 

Jared suddenly pulls off your blindfold leaving you blinking to get your eyes used to the light. You see J standing in front of you, the lights are all off with a spot light where you both stood. You smile at him but frown too. You could see Misha walking back holding another blindfold. J had clearly been brought here like you had. 

You hear the crowd whisper around you.

“What the hell is going on?” you turn to glare at you brother in the darkness, you see him smile and point up. 

Your eyes follow his finger to the green plant now hovering above your heads. 

Mistletoe.

 You feel the colour drain from your face as you look over at Jensen. You were actually going to kill your brother, scratch that, you were going to kill all of them. 

You hear a member of the audience shout “Kiss her!” you see him lick his lips, and your stomach drops. It had only been a few days since your first kiss and your agreement to go slow, yes things were going well behind closed doors but this is very public! You didn’t know if you were both ready for this, now here you both were thrown to the wolves so to speak by your friends. 

You see J’s eyes set hard, a look of pure determination in his eyes. He’d seen the doubt flash over yours and he wasn’t going to let you run. He stepped forward taking your hand in his, his other hand tilting your head up slightly by your chin. You can almost hear everyone sit forward in anticipation, cast included. 

As you look into his eyes you hear the world float away, in that moment you feel every bit of nervous energy fade away with all your doubts. He really was willing to put everything on the line for all to see. If he was willing to show the world how he felt for you, why couldn’t you do that in return?

You smile up at him, reaching your free hand to his chest. His eyes twinkle at the action as he finally lowers his head to capture your lips. 

The crowd literally scream, jumping to their feet in joy. You hear whistles from the cast behind you. Jared was doing a victory lap around the stage hands raised in the air. 

You part for a second, looking each other dead in the eye. A smile engulfs both your faces as you kiss again. J wraps his arms around your waist, picking you up and spinning you around. You pull away laughing and blushing like crazy. You bury your head in his chest.

“Merry Christmas, Supernatural Family!” Richard shouts in to a mic behind you. “Ok now let’s get on with the party and give these love birds some space” Jensen grabs you hand dragging you from the stage back behind the curtain. 

“I don’t know whether to thank them or punch them” you giggle at Jensen who watches you spin in circles happily

You stop and turn to him. With a new sense of courage,  you walk to him and kiss him deeply. He returns the kiss instantly; you part when you see a flash go off. You know who it was without turning around. 

“Jared what did I warn you at the airport?” your eyes still on Jensen

“It’s for Gen, she demanded photos” he shrugged practically skipping away.

You smile to yourself knowing that you can touch him anytime you want, hug him anytime you want, kiss him anytime you want. You sigh happily into his chest, snuggling deeper. You know that by morning the entire fandom would know what happened tonight, pictures and video would be everywhere.

You decide against escaping, you could finally be together in public it would be a shame to waste it.

You both head back to your previous seats hand in hand. You hear aww’s and whispers as you head out but you don’t care. You snuggle into his side and listen to the music of your friends. 

Richard tried to get you to sing again, to which you refused. J sang a few backing vocals which drove the crowd mad. It was an amazing night, you all bid goodnight and waved from the stage. J put his arm around your shoulders pulling you close and you reach to put a kiss on his lips shocking him. 

Camera’s flash everywhere as the fans scream, but you don’t even feel worried. Standing there in his arms your feel totally relaxed.

When you walk back to your rooms its way gone midnight and your flight is at 7am, you leave for the airport in a few hours. Jared decides to go and call Gen, no doubt to fill her in on the night’s events.

You pull J towards your room, he follows you with no resistance. He gathers you in his arm the second you’re in the room. He drops his head kissing you sweetly, you wrap your arms around his neck reaching upwards. 

He backs you against the wall pressing into you, you sigh running your hands down to his chest. A knock at your door disturbs you both, you hear Jared shout if you want to go the bar with him and the boys to wait to go the airport. 

You let J answer the door as you grab your case. You stand with Jared as Jensen get his bags. 

“So do I get a thank you?” he smiled sheepishly 

“You’re lucky you don’t get a punch!” you shot back

“Come on Y/n! It was obvious and if we didn’t intervene you’d both be still hiding things on your 4 year anniversary!” you glare at him but don’t respond as Jensen exits his room.

J eyes the pair of you as he shuts his door, he knows a sibling disagreement when he sees one. He clears his throat

“Ok let’s kill the tension, Jared it was a bit of a dick move not to ask how we felt first, but Y/n it all worked out. Now lets ‘Bitch’ and ‘Jerk’ and get out of here” 

You and Jared laugh at him, you hug you brother before following J to the elevator. You all drink at the bar making jokes and generally laughing. You don’t notice them all snap photos of you and Jensen. You were wrapped in his arms on one of the sofas, laying back against his chest.

Before you know it you’re bidding fair well to your friends promising to call them over the holidays and that you’d see them in the new year. The plane ride was quiet as you all drifted off to sleep. You slept and J’s shoulder, Jensen with his head on yours and Jared with his head flopped against the window. 

Your brother offers to drive you home but J grabs you hand and pulls you towards his car, sending Jared into a fit of laughter. 

You promised Jared you'd call him later and Jensen promised the same as he pulls you towards his car. He takes your case from you. 

“J I can put my own case in the car" you half heartedly complain

"I know, but I'm going to do it anyway" he kisses you before returning to his task. You both notice a flash from your left. You turn to see a photographer shouting your names. 

You shake your head smiling, this was something you'd  have to get used to.

J drove you home, helping you get your case upstairs. You flopped down on your bed happily,  you missed your soft mattress. J leans down and kisses your head before saying he'll let your get some rest.

He moves to walk away but you clamp your hand around his wrist.

"Stay" you whisper sleepily,  echoing your words from the hotel. He smiles down at you, you shift over onto the other side slipping  beneath the covers and kick off your jeans. 

Jensen follows you, removing his jeans as well before joining you beneath the quilt. He pulls you to him until your faces are centimetres apart. He nuzzled his nose to yours, kissing you over and over. 

He moves to lie on his back pulling you to lay on his chest. You both drift away into a blissful sleep.

 

****

 

To be continued...

 


	13. The phone call

The Power Of Love - Part 13

Warnings – SMUT! Swearing!  

Smut is marked out, if you don't like it don't read that part :)

Ok next part ;) enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

You growl as you flopped down on your pillow again for the fifth time in ten minutes, your mind drifting back to the feeling of being in Jensen’s arms. You couldn’t sleep, you hadn’t seen J in a few days as his brother had been up visiting and naturally he was spending time with him.

It had been a long week, you were missing J like crazy. You'd spent as much time together as you could, but Christmas time wasn't the easiest time of year to start a relationship. 

Between family visiting, shopping and wrapping presents you hadn't had much more than time to curl up on the sofa in front of a movie. 

You think back when you were lying against Jensen’s chest watching the lights twinkle on your newly decorated tree. Smiling at the memory of J lifting you up to put the star on top.

You look up at him to see him smiling down at you. You reach up and kiss him. J dives his hand into your hair pulling you closer. You sit up and sit on his lap, your lips never leaving his. 

He pulls you sweater over your head leaving you in your bra before him, he kisses down your chest making you moan, when suddenly there's a knock at your door. You growl in frustration as you part. 

"This is getting ridiculous" you mumble as you slip your sweater back on and move to answer the door.

 It turned out to be Gen and you couldn't be mad at her, but that hadn't been the first time you and Jensen had been disturbed when things were getting heated. You were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to have sex.

It would only be a few day until J went down to his parents and then you really would miss him. You were going to be alone for most of Christmas. Yes you were having lunch with Jared but that’s not what you wanted.

You wanted Jensen, you wanted to cook him Christmas dinner. You felt yourself begin to day dream. 

You saw J setting the table in a hideous Christmas jumper smiling. You were putting vegetables in dishes and carrying them to the table. J walked to the kitchen as you got the turkey out, he slipped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder. 

He carried the turkey to the table, helping you into a seat and leaned into kiss you. You both pulled back when you hear the sound of crying.

“Don’t worry I’ll get her” he smiled jumping from the table

You snap from your daydream shaking your head. 

*WOAH! OK Y/n….one step at a time!* 

You see your phone light up as it dings on your bedside table

-“you awake baby?” you smile as you see his photo next to his name.

-“Yeah, can’t sleep. You ok handsome?” you wait for a reply but get a call instead

“Hey you” you grin down the phone

-“God baby, its good to hear your voice. I’m going crazy without you” Your heart leaps at his words

“I miss you too J, haven’t had a decent night sleep in days” you hear him agree.

You were both frustrated, you were crazy about each other. But every time things started to get heated between you, someone would disturb you. If it’s not Jared texting, its Gen texting or Gen calling around. It left you both feeling empty and unfulfilled, then when you were alone at night you were both so exhausted all you could do is sleep. 

-“I wish I was there with you, I love Josh but man, he picks some shitty times to visit.” You laugh down the phone

-“All I want to do is crawl into bed with you and hold you, kiss you…touch you” you breath caught in your throat

“Oh J….” you whisper breathlessly 

-“One promise I do make, next time I’m there, phones will be off and doors will be locked and bolted. Nothing will stop me from getting my hands on you Y/n” you sigh happily down the phone

“I like that idea” 

 

*******************************SMUT*********************************

-“Yeah? Like the idea of me kissing your neck? No holding back this time baby, I plan on letting the world know you’re mine” you moan lightly at the idea of him marking you as his, making him growl down the phone. 

You hear fabric move, you bite your lip wondering what he’s doing on the other end.

-“I can picture you now, biting that damn lip trying to keep quiet” you smile at his words, he knew you too well. You hear him groan down the phone making you whimper.

You feel a burning heat between you legs. 

-“I want you to touch yourself for me Y/n, I wanna hear you moan for me” you gasp at his words,

“J..I..” you stammer, suddenly unsure of yourself. 

-“Please baby, let me hear you.” His voice was so husky you know he was already touching his cock.

“J..are you…” you didn’t get to finish your sentence

“Yes…can’t help it Y/n….want you..” you listen to his pants, letting your hand drop down your body. You slip your finger into your shorts, past your panties into your silky folds

You let out a cross between a moan and a squeal as you touch your clit.

-”Oh fuck, yes. Just like that baby” your eyes roll back in your head as you chant his name.

-“I can picture you baby, so sexy. Wish I was there to watch you” he says breathlessly. 

“Wish you…were here to take over J” you say so sexily you hardly recognize your own voice

-“Fuck y/n!” he grunts, you can hear he’s trying to hold back, you could feel yourself getting close. You let yourself moan down the phone

“J…close….” 

“Me too…Y/n come with me baby…” you feel your orgasm take hold at his words. You shout his name down the device. You hear him grunt loudly coming hard, your name on his lips, and you swear to any god, there will never be a sexier sound then Jensen Ackles coming shouting your name.

You both pant coming down from your highs.

-“That was…Fuck Y/n that was…only thing better would be me there with you” you smile down the phone agreeing

 

*******************************SMUT EMD*******************************

 

“God J I miss you” you say honestly down the phone

-“I know Y/n, I miss you so much. First time I’m hating Christmas” you laugh with him 

You talk casually for about an hour which makes you laugh as you had just listened to each other get off, which would normally leave you feeling weird. But with J it felt…natural.

-“It’s late baby, try and get some sleep” you hum in agreement

“Night Jensen” you whisper sleepily 

“Night Y/n” he blows a kiss down the phone and you mirror it. As he hangs up you sigh deeply 

*I love you* you think to yourself, before drifting away dreaming of Jensen.

 

 

****

 

To be continued...

 


	14. Merry Christmas, I love you

The Power Of Love - Part 14

Warnings – SMUT! Swearing!  

Ok next part ;) Thank you for standing by me while I was ill! I hop you enjoy :D 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You didn’t get much time to see J before he went to see his family, you’d barely had chance to even watch a movie together. He’d sent you a message to say he was setting off with Josh and that he’d miss you. 

You replied you’d miss him too, pressing the send button with tears in your eyes. A few minutes later there was a knock at your door.

You run to it, throwing it open to see Jensen standing before you. 

“J, what are you doing here?” you smile breathlessly, he grabs your face and kisses you passionately

“I had to see you before I go” he whispers against your lips as he captures them again. You pull back as you hear a car horn from behind J. He glares at his brother and flips him the bird, kissing you once more. 

“I...” he was interrupted when Josh beeped again, causing Jensen to close his eyes in frustration

“I gotta go” you nod stepping further into his arms momentarily he reaches down pecking you lips with his one more time.

“Now excuse me, I have to go and kill my brother” you laugh as you watch him retreat down your path. You stand there watching them drive away; you close the door and flop onto your sofa smiling to yourself. You begin to count the days until he’s home. 

***

You’d spent the most of the day helping Gen wrap Thomas’ gifts ready for morning, you decide to go home and pamper yourself. Bidding your brother and sister in law goodbye, you drive home. You run yourself a bath, relaxing in the hot water for a while. After getting dressed you sit on your sofa and flick through the TV, which is where you still were now.

You sat there wine glass in hand with the remaining bottle on your coffee table. You'd barely touched it; you were just spinning the liquid around the glass, with an old romantic Christmas movie in the background that you'd seen a thousand times.

You signed deeply; Christmas Eve alone was not any fun. Jared had told you to stay there with him, Gen and Thomas, but they were a little family now, they needed their time together. Besides you'd see him tomorrow when you and your parents go for Christmas lunch. 

Jensen was still off visiting his parents and siblings. He'd been texting you all day, but you still missed him.

You set the glass down on the table, snuggling into a pillow as you lay on the sofa pulling a blanket over you. You close your eyes imagining his arms wrapped around you, imagining his chest under your head instead of a pillow. 

You smile as you feel yourself drift off, until you suddenly jump up at a noise. You sit up looking around for what had disturbed you when you hear it again.

The door.

Someone was knocking at your door.

You look over at your clock; it was a little after 11pm. You frown and make your way to the door, you open it and you feel happier than you have all week. 

"J" you breathe as you rush forward into his arms, your lips instantly finding his. You break apart smiling brightly. 

"What are you doing here?" You ask not really caring as you let him in the house.

"I came to see my girl" you heart swells at his remark

"Your girl huh?" You smirk stepping back into his arms. He kisses you deeply before answering

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me now" he strokes your cheek; you see no humour in his eyes.

You pull him to the sofa where he pulls you into his arms and hold you tightly to his chest. 

"I thought you were staying at your parents until after Christmas?" He nods 

"I had to see you, even if it just for a little while" you reach up locking you lips to his. 

He angles your head deepening the kiss; his tongue slipping passed your lips to caress yours lightly. You moan into his mouth. He pulls your leg over his so you're straddling him. You part panting heavily resting your heads together.

You feel his hardness growing beneath you, you close your eyes at the feeling, and you unknowingly grind against him slightly. He groans grabbing your hips holding you still.

"Y/n..." he whispers, you silence him by dropping your head and kissing him firmly. 

"J please, we've waited long enough" you beg against his lips. He pulls you face to his again, pulling you closer to him. 

He drags your hips over his once more, you whimper into his mouth. He stands picking you up as he does so.  You wrap your legs around his waist and he carries you to the stairs, making his way to your room. 

************SMUT**************

He lays you on your bed disposing of your shorts and tank effortlessly 

"You have any idea what these things did to me in that hotel?" He asked throwing the offending items across the room leaving you only in your panties before him. You go to cross your arms over your breasts suddenly feeling nervous. 

Jensen stops you, dropping his head to your chest kissing up the valley between your breasts

"Don't hide from me, you're perfect. So beautiful" you pull his head up to your lips. His hand slides down your side teasing every inch of skin.

He stops at the edge of your panties, his fingertips just slipping inside the lace. He pulls back watching your reaction. You run your fingers through his hair, fingernails grazing over his scalp. 

His pushes his hand further into the black lace making your head to fall back against the mattress. He moans as he feels how wet you already are.

"Fuck y/n" you look up seeing his eyes almost black with lust. 

"You have no idea how much I wanted to take you against the wall before we even left for that fucking con. All weekend having to stay away from you" he slips his fingers into you as he speaks; you keep your eyes on his as you pant in pleasure. 

"Then the night you asked me to stay,  seeing you walk out of the bathroom in those damn shorts, so hard not to rip them off and slip into you" he curls his fingers hitting your g spot, you pull his face closer to yours, nuzzling your nose against his.

“Then that night on the phone, fuck. Josh was lucky I didn’t kick his ass to the curb. Hearing you moan my name, Y/n there’s no better sound in the world.”

"J..." you whimper as you pulse around his fingers, he slams your lips to his as you come hard. He pulls back placing butterfly kisses all over your face and lips as you come down from your high. 

You pull his shirt over his head, your hand running over the heated skin. You run your hands over his chest, down his abs to his belt. His lips find your neck as you unfasten his jeans; your hand slips into him boxers taking his hard length in your hand, gently stroking him.

You hear a sigh leave him, his head drops to your shoulder. You run your thumb over his glistening head. He growls in your ear as he pulls you hand away from him.  He kisses away the pout on your lips. 

J stands to remove his jeans and boxers along with your panties before crawling back up your body leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he goes. As he reaches your breasts he takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. 

You arch into him, your hand gripping the hair at the base of his neck. He reaches down pulling your legs around his waist.

"J...please" you whimper, he kisses you lips sweetly before positioning himself at your entrance. 

"Are you sure?" He forces out, holding himself perfectly still. You nod frantically

"Jensen, it's all I want" he slides himself into you slowly, letting you feel every inch of him until he's finally fully sheathed inside of you. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, trying to memorise everything about this moment. His face, his eyes, the feeling of him stretching you perfectly. 

He begins to shift his hips slowly, you sigh dreamily at the feeling, you could hardly believe this was really happening.  You and Jensen were making love.

"Oh God Y/n, you feel so amazing" he breaths in your ear before kissing your lips. He picks up speed, causing you to moan in his mouth. 

"Fuck J" you pant heavily thrusting your hips to meet his. The room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. You run your nails down his spine, he grunts as he picks up his pace once again.  Your eyes roll back in ecstasy

"Baby....so close" you purr into his ear. You hear by his breathing that he was close too. He reaches down and circles your clit lightly. You see stars 

"J!" You clamp around him as you come hard. You vision goes white. Jensen grunts as he's pulled over the edge with you, shouting your name. 

"Fuck Y/n, never felt like this"

You both ride out your highs, consumed in each other. He rests his head on yours panting heavily. He reaches his hand for your face, caressing it with the back of his fingers. 

************SMUT ENDS************

"I love you Y/n" everything froze; Jensen Ackles just told you he loved you. You feel a tear fall from your eyes

"J...I love you too, so, so much" He leans down and kisses away your tears. 

He gathers you in his arms, pulling you onto his chest. You lay there in silence, a happy relaxed silence. You hear Jensen's watch beep signalling it was midnight. 

"Happy Christmas Y/n" you smile against his chest, placing a kiss there

"Happy Christmas Jensen"

 

 

****

 

To be continued...

 


	15. Lunch with the family

** The Power Of Love - Part 15 **

** Warnings – possible swearing? **

Enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You lay there for hours, just holding each other. When you heard the clock strike 3 am, J sighed heavily.

"You have to go don't you?" You feel him nod

"I probably should have gone an hour ago" he chuckled kissing your hair. 

You reach up kissing him firmly; you feel his arms pull you tighter. His hand drops over your rear; you grab his hand stopping him.

"If you keep that up, neither of us will make it to our families" you chuckle, he pouts sweetly. You nip at his lip making him growl.

"You'll be the death of me woman" you raise an eyebrow "but what a way to go" he kisses you again, rolling himself on top of you pinning you beneath him.

You part when you hear J's phone ring. You both groan at the noise as you try to find it. You decide to lay back and just watch Jensen find it, after all seeing him walk around your room stark naked was not a something to be missed.

"You're not helping?" He asked frowning, you shake your head

"No I'm enjoying the view" you see his eyes flash and his lips are on yours in a second as his phone falls silent.  It begins ringing again.

"Someone really wants to get hold of you" you pout, he sucks your lips between his before tearing himself away, finally finding his phone on the floor, looking at the caller id

"It's my sister" you laugh at his face

"Busted" you smirk. He sat down on the bed next to you

"Hey sis" he tries to sound innocent, you small your hand over your mouth to keep from laughing. You can here Mackenzie as clear day.

- **"where are you?** " She asked, there was something in her voice that said she knew exactly where he was.

"Oh just out..." you snort this shitty excuse.

 **-"Oh my god! Jensen you're acting like a teenager.  If you went to see your girlfriend, then say you went to see your girlfriend"** you hear her laugh. J sets his shoulders, you see the muscle flex in the moon light

"I came to see my girlfriend" he takes your hand kissing the back of it.

Your heart thumped at his words. You'd never get used to hear him calling you that. You couldn't keep the smile from your face.

**-"well done J, I'm proud of you. Now you better get your ass home. Mom will be up in like two hours to start everything"**

"Yeah, fine." He rolled his eyes at phone. You lean forward kissing his shoulder.

 **-"I don't hear moving, are you moving? You get your shit and put Y/n on the phone"** he sighed, placing a chaste kiss on your lips before handing you the phone

"Hey Mackenzie" you smile down the phone as you see J stand up to get dressed.

 **-"Sorry Y/n"** she sounded genuinely guilty for disturbing you.

"If fine sugar, he was actually going to move before you called" she didn't sound convinced

 **-"Yeah sure, I'd say come down with him but as he's been sulking all week but we know you're spending Christmas with Jared right?"** You look at Jensen as his sister talks, so he's been as sad as you've been this past week

"Yeah, Christmas lunch" you confirm.

 **-"Hmm we'll have to plan better next year...."** you laugh

"Mackenzie, can we get through this Christmas first? I mean we don't know...." She cut you off knowing what you were thinking

**-"trust me; there'll be a next Christmas for you guys. Right tell my brother to shift his ass. Happy Christmas Y/n"**

You blush bidding Mackenzie a happy Christmas in return as she hangs up. You hang up your end, returning the phone to J who's standing there watching you smiling.

"Your sister says 'shift your ass'" you smirk slipping on your tank and shorts quickly.

"What was that about next Christmas?" You smile as he slips his arms around you from behind, nuzzling your head with his nose.

"Oh she said we'll have to arrange better next year, as you've been sulking" you see a light blush appear on his face.  You close the distance to him.

"Don't worry, I've been the same. I think I'm driving Jared crazy" you both laugh as you hold each other one last time before he leaves.

You walk with him to the door, he kisses you deeply.

"I'll message you later. I love you" he whispers against your lips.

"I love you too" you smile

You watch him get into his car and drive away waving as he goes. You sigh happily as you close your door, leaning back against it. A smile engulfs your face as you practically float back to your room.

You remember you hadn't given him his presents. You both agreed not to get gifts but you saw a few things and couldn't help yourself. You shrug he'd have to have them when he came back.

You lie on your bed and snuggle into the pillow he laid on not even 5 minutes ago. You find it still warm, you smile inhaling his scent before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

You wake up with a smile still plastered on your face. It wasn't your alarm that woke you, but rather a text from Jensen.

_-Good morning beautiful, I hope you got some sleep xx_

You smile and say you did and you wished them all a Happy Christmas.

You stretch your arms above you head, wincing slightly as every muscle in your body was in rebellion against your actions. You smile at the pain, your thoughts flashing to the previous night.

You get up and decide a hot shower would probably do you good.

You arrive at your brother's just after your parents. You enter with a huge smile wishing them all happy holidays and giving hugs.

Your change of mood shocks everyone, but they leave you alone as you go to help Gen in the kitchen. You dance around singing merrily, until Gen can't take it anymore

"Ok what's going on?" You frown at her but can't take the smile from your lips

"Look at you, you're practically beaming, so what's happened?” you blush, sighing happily

"I had a visitor last night" you say quietly to your sister in law.

"I thought he was still with his parents?" She asked

"He is, he drove up arrive at 11pm and left at about 3.30 this morning to get back" Gen squealed in delight

"That's so sweet! Oh my god!" She hugged you tightly. 

Lunch flew by, you laughed and joked and sneakily answered texts from J under the table.

"Y/n put the phone down, you can talk to him later" your mother told you from across the table. You blush and put your phone away, apparently you weren't as sneaky as you thought.

You look up to see her smile at you, you grin back happily.

After lunch you help Gen tidy up, your parents decide to go home giving Jared and Gen some family time with Thomas. You decide to join them, though Jared tried to convince you to stay.

"Nah, you guys need some time together. Besides I have presents I still haven't opened" you wink hugging your brother. You kiss Gen and Thomas before they see you to the door.

 

 

****

 

To be continued...

 


	16. Always

** The Power Of Love - Part 16 **

** Warnings – SMUT!!!!!!!!!  **

Enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Your phone goes off as you get in your car, you smile as you see J’s face pop up on your caller ID

“Hey you” you smile shutting the door behind you

-“Hey you, what are you up to?” you relax at the sound of his voice

“I’m just heading home from Jared’s, our folks went home as Mom had her sister visiting later and I decided to give them some family time. How about you?”

-“Oh I’m sat outside with a coffee, watching some kids on their new bikes, talking to the most stunning woman in the world” you blush despite the fact he cant see you.

“J…” you hear him laugh.

-“Ok I’m going to let you get home then we can talk more. I love you”

“I love you too” you were never going to get fed up of saying that

You started the engine on your car, and pulled away from Jared’s, making the short drive home. You see kids out playing with their new toys, you smile thinking you couldn’t wait for Thomas to be the age where you can see him on his new bike.

You turn the corner on to your street to find it full of cars of families visiting each other. You step out of your car hearing kids shout your name. you turn to see your neighbour’s showing off their new bikes.

“Hey guys, Happy Holidays! Loving the bikes!” they shout thanks speeding past.

“Oh Y/n, there’s a guy sitting on your porch!” one shouts as he peddled away

You frown and make your way around your car to see your front porch clearly. And sure enough there was a guy sitting there. Hat pulled down over his eyes and jacket on, but you’d know that smile anywhere.

You run to him, throwing yourself into his arms. He meets you half way spinning you around.

“What are you doing here?” he kisses you quiet.

“I couldn’t be away from you anymore” he sigh leaning into him, you notice he was cold

“J how long have you been out here?” you say pulling him towards the house

“Bout an hour, but I had coffee”  you shake your head pulling him inside.

You rush to put the kettle on to make him a warm drink but he stops you.

“I can think of another way to warm up” you laugh as he kisses you.

His hand slips up your top and you gasp at the sudden coldness

"Jesus J, your hands are freezing!" He chuckled as he drops his lips to your neck

"Not even sorry" he murmured against your collar bone as his teeth graze the skin. He pulls back kissing you soundly.

"I may have broken our agreement" you frown, your stomach dropping slightly. The only thing that kept you from panicking was the look of glee in his eye.

"What agreement Jensen?" You question cautiously

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long thin neatly wrapped box. You smirked up at him and stepped out of his arms and walked towards your tree, you picked up his gift and walked back to him.

"I guess we're as bad as each other" you bite your lip

You both sit on the sofa and tear into your gifts. Jensen was thrilled with his watch.  It was one he'd been looking at for a while, it was pretty expensive but the look of joy on his face made it worth it.

He watched you closely as you rip off the wrapping paper, revealing a tiffany's box. You look at Jensen shocked, had he really bought you tiffany's jewellery?

You open the box carefully, inside you see a beautiful silver heart shaped locket with 'I love you' engraved on the front. You feel tears build in your eyes.

"J, it's stunning" you wipe a tear away from your eye.

"Open it" he whispers in your ear, you reach down and flick open the locket.

Inside held two photos, both of which you knew were taken by your brother. One was the photo of you lying on J's chest that morning in Jared's. The other was one the two of you kissing back stage at the convention.

You can't help but smile, you reach over and kiss him deeply.

"Thank you, help me put it on?" He took the locket from the box and secured the clasp at the base of your neck. You turn and smile at him

"How does it look?" His fingers reach and trace the silver chain down your neck and chest,  pausing when he reaches the locket

"Perfect, just like you" you blush looking at your feet

He reaches for your face, lifting it to look at him again. He leans in, brushing his lips lightly over yours, making your whimper when his tongue barely touches your lower lip.

"I love you" you whisper to him

"I love you too Y/n" he answers slamming his mouth to yours pulling you onto his lap.

You straddle him, he reaches for your hips pulling you even closer to him. You feel his growing erection pressing against you core, you gasp into his mouth. 

"J...oh god" you moan causing him to groan as you grind against him.

"Fuck Y/n!" He grabbed your hips encouraging you to move again. You comply panting heavily, his fingers burning through the tight denim of your jeans. 

He pulls your sweater over your head and removes your bra leaving your top half bare before him. He drops his head to your breast, sucking on the nipple making you arch into him.

You shove your fingers into his hair pulling lightly at the stands making him growl against your skin.

Jensen pulls back looking up at you, his eyes blow fully with lust. He shifts laying you back on the sofa placing one final kiss on your lips, he pops the button on your jeans before pulling them off a long with your panties.

You reach for his shirt undoing the buttons as he slips off his jeans and boxers. You push the fabric over his hard shoulders dragging your nails down his back as you do.

He moans at the sensation staring at you hungrily.

"Fuck baby you are perfect" he pushes you knees apart licking his lips

"J please I just want you inside me" he nods understanding your need he pulls you to him, bringing you to straddle him once again. He positions himself at your entrance, pulling you down on him fast and hard. You throw your head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Y/n, god you feel so good" he pants, kissing the valley between your breasts.

He guides your hips as he slide you along his hard length. Your eyes never left his as you rode him slowly, he wraps his arms around you pressing your chest tightly to his. It was so intimate it made your head spin.

Your eyes never left his as you rode him slowly,  hitting every nerve inside of you perfectly.

"God I love you J" you whisper, he grunts grabbing your hips tightly making you pick up speed.

All coherent thought gone as the sensation of him sliding in and out of you completely takes over your brain, as you slam your hips down on his.

You feel you inner walls begin to tighten around him.

“J…I’m..oh fuck!” you whine in pleasure, Jensen kisses you deeply

“Come for me baby” you fall apart at his words, your head dropping to his shoulder, his name tearing from your throat as you clench around him, milking his hard cock. He follows you into bliss instantly.

“Fuck Y/n, what did I ever do without you?” he murmurs, dropping his lips to your bare shoulder placing a light kiss there.

You both look back at each other panting deeply. He kisses you tenderly. Murmuring 'mine' against your lips.

“Always J” you reply, automatically.

 

****

 

To be continued...


	17. Happy New Year

**The Power Of Love - Part 17**

Warnings – possible swearing

**Hey guys, after a long hiatus dur to a very bad illness I'm back :) I hope you enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You lay with your head on Jensen’s chest at 11.45pm on 31st December. You were waiting for the ball to drop, watching the build up on you tv. You feel J’s eyes on you as your draw patterns on his chest through his t-shirt.

“What?” you smile up at him.

“I’m just thinking, what I did to deserve you” you snort and slap his chest, burying your head further into his chest to hide your blush. You let your mind drift, thinking back over the last year. “

What are you smiling at?” he drawls, squeezing your side making you squirm

“Just trying to think of the moment I fell for you Mr Ackles” you glance up at him

“Oh yeah? You think of anything?” you glance up at him to find him gazing at you, slight smirk on his lips, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around you. The sight gave you butterflies, even now.

“I walked into Jared’s, you were already there. You were leaning against the wall, in this light blue shirt .” you see him frown slightly, racking his brain to try and remember.

“You had this smile on your face, not a small one either a full bright smile. You were laughing with Jared about something and I was frozen on the spot” you laugh to yourself, you feel J’s fingers draw circles on your hip

“You walked towards me and then you stuck your hand out and said

“Hi I’m Jensen, nice to meet you”” you hear Jensen’s breath hitch, you’re interrupted by the crowed on the TV counting backward from 10.

“There are no words to describe how much I love you Y/n” you smile at him, reaching up to press your lips to his as the clock strikes midnight.

****

You'd been back in work for about a week, things were going well.

You'd had the script for your next episode, you began filming an episode was called the end, set in the future where you and Dean are sent to the future where Sam says yes to Lucifer. it was an interesting twist for you, Y/C/N (your character name) is dead, and you have to deal with future Dean. You were getting ready to film a scene where Y/c/n is left alone with future Dean for the first time and he breaks down.

You hadn’t seen Jensen since last night, you knew why, he needed to get himself into the right mind-set for the scene.

When he walked onset, he looked so cold, emotionally. Completely closed off, even now his acting skills amazed you.

You make your way to your starting position after checking your script on last time.

"Quiet on set, ok and action!" 'Dean' glare at you and turns to walk away

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" You grab his arm spinning him around.

"You shouldn't have come here..." he snarls down at you

"Uh...news flash I wasn't exactly given an option! I was zapped from my uncomfortable motel bed with MY Dean and landed in this hell hole!" You snap, letting you emotions of having Jensen acting so cold towards you drive your performance

"Then to have you treat me like crap, what the hell happened to you?" You feel a lump in your throat, you hope it comes off on camera well

"You! You left me!" He shouted making you jump

"It's hardly my fault I died Dean!" You yell back at him

"No it's mine!" You let your jaw fall open at 'Dean's' words You see your J again in his eyes as they soften slightly

"I...I left you alone to go help some of the kids, you were attacked. I was too late." You see a tear fall from his eye.

"I watched you die in my arms, it was my fault" all traces of Dean now gone and you only see Jensen looking back at you.

"Dean...you made the right call. Even now I'd tell you to do the same. It wasn't your fault" you reach and rest your hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear with your thumb.

"And cut!" You hear a round of applause from around you. You crew disperse around you.

You just stare at J as he tries to pull himself out of character. When you were finally alone you walk towards him.

"Hey, you back with us?" You joke trying to lighten the mood. He looks at you, his eyes glazed with tears.

He grabs you waist and pulls you into a tight embrace, burying his head into your shoulder. You wrap your arms around him.

You hear him mumble "I love you" against your neck

"I love you too J" you run your fingers through his hair.

"You pulled on something pretty deep there handsome, you ok?" You pull his head back to see his face, his eyes looked bloodshot.

"I had to, he lost the love of his life and it destroyed him. I had to imagine losing you." You feel a tear fall from your eye. You reach up and press your lips to his

"I'm not going anywhere J" he pulls you to him again his arms winding around you You don't know how long you stood there, completely immersed in each other.

You didn’t see the look in Jensen’s eyes, the look of a man who has come to realise he truly can’t live without you. The look of a man who’d made a decision.

****

To be continued...


	18. You're lying

** The Power Of Love - Part 18 **

** Warnings – possible swearing and probably some major fangirling ;)  **

Enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The last few weeks things had been very different. J had been sneaking off places and been incredibly distant. You sit there biting you nails, something wasn’t right. You could feel it. You’d tried to talk to him about it, but you’d always get interrupted. Now seemed like your best choice.

“J, are you alright? You’ve been acting weird all week” You say biting your lip.

It was the truth, he’d been acting strange for over a week now and it was starting to worry you. Yes you’d both been busy filming but he’d hardly touched you. It caused this sick feeling in your stomach that you couldn’t get rid of.

“I’m fine” he looked up and smiled tightly, you tense at his words

“Then what’s going on? You….” his heavy sigh stops you before you can continue.

“Y/n I’m fine, nothing is going on!” you could see the lies in those green eyes from a mile away.

“You’re lying…” you whisper.

You felt a tear escape from your eye; you wiped it away harshly as you grabbed your jacket. Maybe he’d come to realise that this wasn’t what he wanted after all….

“Where are you going?” he called after you as you threw open his trailer door. You didn’t answer you just kept walking. Luckily it was a quiet day on set and you had finished filming a while ago.

The tears fell freely the further away you got from Jensen’s trailer. You passed Mark, who saw you were upset and tried to get your attention but you picked up speed to get away before he could stop you.

You ended up at the other end of the set, an older part that not many people came around any more, but this was special to you, this is where you and Jensen filmed your first scene. You propped yourself up against a wall and cried your heart out.

You’d opened yourself up to him, he told you to take a chance and now it was all falling apart.

You could hear your brother shout your name from a distance, but you ignored him. You felt your phone go off in your pocket, you pulled it out only to see it was J. you clicked reject. You didn’t want pity right now.

***

“Shit! She won’t answer! What the fuck am I gonna do?!” Jensen paced the ground around him, kicking an old can across the set.

“Calm down J, man she’s just upset. She thinks….” Jared tried to calm him

“I know what she’s thinking. Jar’ you didn’t see her face, she knew I was lying. She knows me better than anyone. Why did I have to do things like this? Why didn’t I just ask her?”

“Jensen breathe!”  Jared commands

“I can’t lose her Jared!”

*****

You listened to the conversation from your hidden position.

*Ask me what?* you frown. You felt your phone go off again, you click the accept button this time

“Y/n! Baby! Where are you? Just come back please. Don’t leave me Y/n.” you can’t say a word, you sniff down the phone as you hear the hurt in his voice, tears flowing once more

“Y/n/n, just tell me where you are. Please baby” you take a breath

You still couldn’t push words past the lump in your throat, so you stick your arm up in the air waving it slightly so it can be seen over the wall and that they can see it from their position

You hear the line click dead. He’d seen you. You heard the gravel crunch from behind you.

“Y/n. Jesus baby please don’t do that to me again” he drops to his knees beside you throwing his arms around you. You lean in slightly

He pulls back and you see his face has tear stains on it too.

“J what’s going on? I thought you didn’t want me anymore…” he crashes his lips to yours

“Never think that! I love you!” you see that he was telling the truth

“Then what?” he rubbed his hand over his face.

“I just wanted this to be perfect, and I’ve made such a mess” he wipes away your tears and stands up. He reaches his hand for yours. You take his hand and he pulls you to a certain spot.

“This is where we first stood on your first day, this is where we stood when I realised how much I cared about you. And where I realised those feelings weren’t just….as a friend” you smiled at him remembering your first day.

“Y/n Y/m/n Padalecki, I love you. I love you more than I’ve loved anything in my life.  From our first kiss, I knew I lost my heart to you and that I’d follow you to the ends of the earth. Never, even for a second think that I don’t want you. Y/n you’re all I ever want” You start crying again but this time happy tears

You see him take a deep breath and shove his hand in his pocket. He pulls out a black velvet box and slowly lowers himself to his knee. Your hands fly to your mouth. This was honestly the last thing you expected today.

“I know we haven’t technically been together long, but I know that you’re it for me. So Y/n will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” you nod frantically and he slips the most stunning ring on your finger. He smiles brightly in that way only Jensen can as he jumps to his feet and kisses you passionately.

You hear screams and cheers around you but you ignore them. Instead focusing on your fiancé’s lips. Fiancé…that would take some getting used to. But hell you were more than willing to put the work in!

****

 

To be continued...

 


	19. Chapter 19

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 19**

**Warnings** – possible swearing

Enjoy ;)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You check your watch for the third time in the last minute, you sat with Gen, your mom, Jensen’s mom and Mackenzie, who were currently buried in wedding magazines. The second the news broke that you’d said yes, it became a covert operation to get the wedding planned. It was almost like they didn’t trust either of you not to back out, it was slightly ridiculous.

You look pleadingly at the patio doors towards J, who was sat with your brother, your father, his father and Josh, drinking beer. You both joked about just running off to Vegas and dealing with the aftermath later, and right now, that sounded perfect. 

You didn’t care about the fancy invitations, or the flower arrangements and the food. You cared about your dress, that band of gold and the man currently sat in the patio. Those were the only things from what you wanted they were ‘allowing’. They had completely taken over your wedding, to the point where you no longer cared.

They tried to get you to wear a different dress, but you put your foot down to the point of going to your first fitting appointment with only Gen, who was your maid of honor.

“Y/n are you even listening?” Gen laughed

“Honestly sugar, no. Not even a little.” You chuckled, throwing down the still closed magazine from your lap onto the table.

“This is your wedding you know…” your mom piped up sternly.

“Is it? Don’t get me wrong, there is nothing more I want in this world, than to be married to that man out there, but this?” you motion to the piles and magazines and samples in front of you

“This I just don’t care about. I know they say a girl has her wedding planned in her head, and I did. But everything I said I wanted, you vetoed so…I think I’m gonna take a break…” you stand up after giving Gen’s hand a squeeze. You grab your car keys from the kitchen table, feeling Jensen’s eyes on you the whole time, and make your way to the door.

You ignore the protests from your mother and future in laws, opening your front door and slamming it firmly behind you.

You enter your car, flicking on the engine but make no move to leave. Knowing that J will be out momentarily to check on you, and sure enough no sooner that the words passed through your mind, you saw him appear at the door.

He opens the passenger side door slipping in beside you.

“You ok sweetheart?” you shake your head, tears building in your eyes. He throws his arms around you and holds you close.

“I’m just fed up J, this isn’t what I wanted.” You feel him freeze above you.

“Y/n….” you laugh to yourself leaning up to kiss him.

“I didn’t mean you; the only things I’m getting that I want in this wedding are you and my dress. They’ve completely taken over. I’m not getting the flowers I wanted, the food I wanted, Hell it’s not even the type of wedding I wanted.” You wipe away you tears harshly

“It’s not our wedding anymore J, its theirs” you smile sadly

You see anger flash behind Jensen’s eye, for a second you think he’s mad at you. He leans in and kisses you sweetly easing your worries

“I’ll be right back baby” you watch him exit the car, and march back towards the house, his shoulders tense. He’s in there for almost 10 minutes before he reappears with Gen in tow.

He opens your door, flicking off the engine and pulls you out. You watch Gen go to her car and start it, winking as she passes you. He pulls you back to the house, and into a living of some very sheepish looking family members.

“This is our wedding; Y/n will have what she wants. NOT what you want.” You see Jensen’s dad and your dad looking at him with pride. Your mother’s and Mackenzie looking slightly ashamed of themselves.

“Now she’s going shopping with Gen, she’s going to start planning our wedding how she wants it, which mean the venue she wants, the food she wants and the flowers she wants.” You look up and J in awe, what had you done to deserve him?

“If she wants your help, she’ll ask for it” you turn to you “go and enjoy yourself sweetheart” you kissing him lightly but passionately

“I love you” you whisper against his lips before bolting for the door to find Gen.

You run to Gen’s car with a newfound happiness. The car was already started and she was grinning too.   
You giggle as you get in and she pulls away. You both decide to go and pick the bridesmaids dresses again, glad that you hadn’t already placed the order.

“You pick whatever you want sugar, I want you to be comfortable too” you tell Gen who looking through the colourful dresses.

“Well I’m thinking I’ll need something a little bit…flowy” you frown but nod “because I’m going to be bigger by the time the wedding comes along….”

You hear those words but it takes a second for them to sink in.  
  
“Gen? Are you?” You can’t keep the smile from your face. She nods and you scream, not caring if you’re disturbing the people around you.

“Does Jared know?” She nods

“He was there when I took the test, we didn’t want to distract from you and the wedding….” you cut her off

“Genevieve Padalecki are you kidding me? This is amazing news! I’m so happy for you!” She sighs in relief texting Jared to let him know he can tell Jensen. You couldn’t believe it! You were going to be an aunt again!

You find her a dress she’s happy with and set up appointments for your other bridesmaids to try the dresses.

You decided to grab some take out and head back home as Gen was craving Chinese and you weren’t going to argue with the pregnant lady.

You get home the boys appearing to grab the food from you both.

“Don’t touch my spare ribs!” Gen warns her husband.

After a nice celebration, you and Gen sit outside watching the boys by the pool.

“Feeling more relaxed now hon?” You smile and nod

“Yeah, country wedding, real food. Everything I want, what did I do to deserve that man?” You stare at Jensen laughing with your brother, Gen laughs at you

“So, are you eager to be Y/n Padalecki-Ackles?” She asks nudging you; you giggle but shake your head making her frown

“I think it’s just going to be Y/n Ackles” she raises her eyebrow, shocked that you’d decided to take Jensen’s name, both personally and professionally.

“You sure? Not many people make that decision in our line of work, except yours truly of course”

“Yeah I’m sure” you smile “I want the world to know I’m his” she laughs

“And that he’s yours” you wink playfully

“Damn straight” you both end up in a fit of giggles

****

~~To be continued…~~


	20. Chapter 20

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 20**

**Warnings – possible swearing**

**I wanted to post the yesterday but i never got the chance :(  
**

**I know its a bit short but i hope the next chapter will be longer ;)  
**

**Enjoy**  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
After the months of planning, you couldn’t believe it was almost time. You look out over the lake from the ranch hotel you decided to hold your wedding. A real country wedding.

Rob and his band had agreed to plan along with Jason Manns. This time tomorrow you’d be Mrs Ackles. You couldn’t keep the smile from your face. You hadn’t seen J in two days as everyone was keeping you apart, the whole can’t see the bride before the wedding thing.

You missed him like crazy, since he moved in a month ago literally you hadn’t been out of each other’s sights. Home, work, it didn’t matter he was always there.

Gen and Mackenzie had tried to distract you; you’d all spent the day in the spa. Ordered a stupid amount of room service. But it got late and they retreated to their rooms, promising to be here bright and early to get ready.

You look at your dress hanging up and smile, it was really happening. You’d read in the media that people were saying it was too fast, that it would end in a quick divorce.

But they could go to hell; you and J were going the distance.

You see your phone light up on the nightstand, you expect it to be Gen to tell you to sleep but it’s not, you answer it with a smile

“Is this cheating?” You can almost hear him smile down the phone at your question

“Well they said I can’t see you before the wedding, they didn’t say I couldn’t talk to you” you laugh quietly

“I love you” you whisper

“I love you too Y/n”

You talk for an hour before you start to yawn.

“Yeah better get some sleep baby, no doubt Gen and Mackenzie will be there early” you laugh and agree

“See you in the morning Mr Ackles” you smile down the phone

"See you in the morning Miss Padalecki” you laugh that he won’t be able to say that for much longer

“What about work?” He asked quite shocked, he’d always assumed that you’d keep your name

“Even at work J, I always thought Y/n Ackles had a nice ring to it” you smile.

“God I love you Y/n” you can hear his smile down the phone.

You bid each other good night and lay you phone back on the bedside cabinet. You let your thoughts run away with you, thinking back over these last months. From being terrified to try anything and almost losing him, to sitting in your hotel room waiting for morning to come, so you could slip on that dress, walk down the aisle and marry the man of your dreams.

***

You can’t believe your eyes as you stand in the full length mirror, Gen and Mackenzie out did themselves. You looked like something out of a fairy tale, your dress was perfect, you wore your locket with pride, and it looked perfect. You looked perfect. Your makeup was light but effective, your hair was simple, half up-half down.   
You all turn when you hear a knock at the door. Jared pops his head around, eyes closed asking if it was safe.

“Yeah Jared you’re safe” you turn to face your brother beaming.

“Y/n/n, you look beautiful” He stares at you in shock, you blush but thank him.

He shakes his head, smiling brightly at you before hugging you tightly.

“J asked me to give you this” he hands you black velvet, rectangle box with a small envelope. You frown but take it.

You open the tiny envelope which simply reads “Borrowed and Blue” in Jensen’s handwriting.

You pop open the box, to reveal a stunning sapphire and diamond bracelet. The sapphires were square, set with small diamonds between. It was clearly old. You look at the bracelet slack jawed at its beauty.

“It was our Great Grandmother’s” Mackenzie smiled picking it from its box and clipping it in place around your right wrist.

“All the women in our family have worn it on their wedding day, and now so have you” you swallow a lump in your throat, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed.

“No! No crying!” Gen threatens as she shoves her husband from the room.

“No time to fix your make up!” Mackenzie hands you a tissue as you let out a giggle at Gen’s hormones taking over.

Ten minutes later there’s a knock at the door, it was your Dad to say its time. You grab your bouquet and head for the door grinning for ear to ear. You’re led outside to where the ceremony is being held. The stunning Texas morning sunshine meets your eyes as you see the wedding party in the distance.

“You ready Princess?” Your Dad asks taking your arm in his.

“Yeah Dad, I’m ready” you whisper

“He’s a good man Y/n, I’m happy for you” You hug your dad tight just before the bridal march tune fills the air.

****

~~To be continued…~~


	21. Chapter 21

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 21**

**Warnings** – possible swearing

Just a short chapter as my family and i have been having our own little Christmas as I was in hospital very ill for the actual Christmas so I’ve not had much time. I’ll update more soon :D   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You send a silent prayer that you don’t trip over. Your eyes float over the guest, family and friends from both sides, until your eyes finally meet his. 

You see him let out a deep breath, his expression one of pure devotion. As you reach the end of the aisle your Dad kisses your head and shakes Jensen’s hand before handing you over to him.

“You look so beautiful” he whispers as the music comes to an end

“You don’t look to bad yourself” you wink just before to ceremony begins.

  
The minister steps forward to begin

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?“ Your father stands and states he and you mother do, the minister signals you step further forward and you do so as he continues.

“To find someone with whom to love and grow and share your life is a rare and precious thing. Y/n and Jensen are fortunate to have found each other and our best wishes go to them with the hope that they find the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, and the compassion to give comfort; each day enjoying each others company. May their marriage make a home where they both may find warmth, humour and above all happiness. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace” Silence rings out and you smile at J, floating on cloud 9.

“Well I find that’s always a good start” the minister jokes, making everyone laugh. 

“Y/n and Jensen have opted to read their own vows, Jensen” he signals for J to begin.

“Y/n, I always knew you were special. You hit me like a freight train; you were so beautiful, so caring. Then you smiled, and I was a goner. I tried to fight it, worried about the cost if things went wrong, and a little afraid of your brother” you giggle lightly “but in the end I didn’t care, I just knew that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Y/n, and I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy” you smile sweetly at him, the minister signals you to start your vows

“Jensen, I knew from the second I saw you that I loved you, and although I was scared, afraid to lose you, you fought so hard to make me see what we had. You once asked me ‘What if it’s perfect?’” He smiles remembering that night “and it is perfect, you’re perfect. It’s everything I could’ve ever dreamed of. I love you J, and I’m going to spend every day of the rest of my life trying to be perfect for you” you swallow the lump that’s formed in your throat. 

“You’re already perfect” J’s voice answers causing a few sniffs in the crowed, no doubt from your mothers.

“Jensen if you would repeat after me.”

“I, Jensen Ross Ackles, take you Y/n Y/m/n Padalecki, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” J echoed the minister’s words, 

“Y/n…”

“I, Y/n Y/m/n Padalecki, take you Jensen Ross Ackles, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” You repeat, grateful you didn’t stammer over the words. 

The minister asks for the ring and Josh appears at your side with them. 

“With this ring, I thee wed” you both utter slipping the gold bands on each others hands 

“By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride” J’s lips slam to yours sweetly, both smiling so brightly.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Ackles” Cheers fly around the crowed, making you both laugh. 

****

**~~To be continued…~~ **


	22. Chapter 22

 

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 22**

**Warnings** – possible swearing

Just a short chapter as with all my medical checks I haven’t had the hear to wrote :( I hope the bug will catch me again soon :) xx

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You spin in around the dance floor, being passed from person to person. You hadn’t laughed this much in ages, your friends and family all wanting a dance with the bride. 

You’d started off dancing with your father, then your brother. Then you were stolen away by your friends and you couldn’t escape to even catch your breath

You see Jensen walk over to the stage with Jason, you still instantly despite Richard’s protests. If Jensen was going to sing, you were going to listen.

Sure enough the music cuts off and is replaced by J asking for attention. You walk to the front of the stage to watch

“Well I wanted to sing something for my beautiful wife and she happened to love us singing this song so, Y/n this is for you sweetheart” J draws out nervously, even now he gets so nervous when he sings

You hear Jason play the open in cords of Crazy Love you sigh dreamily, god you love them singing this. Jason begins singing and J watches you intensely

**“I can feel her heart beat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles” **

J grabs his mic and jumps off the stage, walking over to you and taking you in his arms. Swaying you slowly, one arm wrapped around you and the other holing his mic ready to sing

**“And I’m running to her, that’s where I belong  
I’m running to her like a river’s song” **

J raises his mic to join Jason in the chorus

**“She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love” **

You smile biting your lip waiting for J to sing, he winks at you before he starts

**“She’s got a fine sense of humor when I’m feeling down  
And I’m running to her when the sun goes down”**

He runs his hand up and down your back singing straight to you like you were completely alone.

**“She takes away my trouble, she takes away my grief  
She takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep” **

Jason jumps straight in without hesitation.

**“She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love”**

You sigh dreamily, glancing over Jensen’s shoulder momentarily, seeing your brother with his arms around his wife’s waist, rubbing Gen’s stomach sweetly.

**“Yes I need her, in the daytime  
Yes I need her, in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her, hug her, and I kiss and hold her tight”**

He drops his lips to yours quickly; you hear a few “awws” around you.

**“When I’m returning from a long day  
She give me some sweet lovin’, it brightens up my day  
It makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
It makes me mellow right down to my soul” **

Even after these years of listening to Jensen sing, his talent still takes your breath away.

**“She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love”**

As they finish the sing you reach up and kiss your husband firmly,   
“I love you Mr Ackles” you whisper smiling against his lips  
“I love you too Mrs Ackles” he says proudly, unable to hide to smile on his face.

~~To be continued…~~

 


	23. Chapter 23

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 23**

**Warnings – possible swearing**

Sorry it took so long guys but I just couldn’t write anything I liked. I have an idea where this is going now so here we are, I hope you enjoy :) xx

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

 

Jensen had arranged the honeymoon; he had booked a small resort on a privet island. He wanted you both to be able to enjoy the privacy. It was an amazing break, full of sun and romance. You didn’t want to leave but you both knew that you had to face the real world again.

The timing couldn’t have been better, as you’d been home for exactly 3 days when you get a call from a frantic Jared that Gen had gone into labour.

It had been a long labour for a second child, 14 hours; you were all worried about Gen and the baby. But when Jared ran out of the delivery room to tell you all it was a boy, the joy overcome you all and the panic washed away.

You smile as you think back to the night Shep was born, 3 weeks had flown by and you and J were doing all you could to help. You took Thomas out for the day, giving your brother and sister in law chance to relax with their new born. You’d shown up at their door with food after a long stressful day when you and Jensen knew they probably hadn’t eaten. Anything you could do you had.

You look down at the rings on your finger, your perfect engagement ring now partnered with a glistening gold band.

Y/n Ackles.

You sigh knowing you needed to stop day dreaming and actually pack your case, but your mind refused to focus.

You stuffed the last of your clothes into your suitcase, your mind drifting to the last time you’d been at a convention. The happy memories come flooding back making your heart flutter. Your smile fades when you think of how the last week had been; J had been so busy with the scripts and plans for his directorial debut two weeks ago you’d barely seen him, let alone spent much time together.

You knew he loved you, that wasn’t a question that even crossed your mind. You just missed him, missed being in his arms, missed touching him, you missed making love to him. You grunt heavily as you attempted to close the zip sighing in defeat when it won’t even budge an inch.

You hear a chuckle behind you and feel a pair of arms snake around your waste. The move both shocked and surprised you, you lean backwards slightly pushing yourself further into his embrace. It wasn’t until you felt his arms around you that you realise just how much you’d missed him. Your entire body felt as if it would catch fire at any moment.

“Maybe I should take another bag…you won’t be there to help me on the way home” you bite your lip debating what to do, not really focusing on anything other than Jensen.

This was your first convention in a year and it was without Jensen. He was going to be directing an upcoming episode and had a ton of planning to do, which left you to go alone. It was the first time you’d been apart since you’d been married and you were dreading it if you were honest.

Well you wouldn’t be alone as the convention had invited Genevieve along too, she would be just as lost without her husband and kids.

“Maybe I could get Gen to sit on it” you laughed to yourself leaning back into Jensen. J silently kisses your neck and moves to close your case. You watch him quietly; you can’t help but notice how sad he looked.

“J? Are you alright?” you rest you hand on his back and feel his tense beneath it.

He turns away from your case, despite the fact it’s only half closed. He grabs your hand and pulls you to him roughly, slamming his lips to yours. He kisses you so deeply he takes your breath away. You both pull away panting heavily

“I’m going to miss you” he whispers. You reach up and kiss him firmly

“I’m gonna miss you too J, but it’s only a weekend” you sink into his arms, resting your head on his chest; savouring the feeling of being in his arms.

You don’t know how long you’d both stood there, but it was ended all too soon by the sound of your alarm ringing. Jensen sighed and pulled away and moved to finish fastening your case.

He carries your case to your car, loading it into the truck effortlessly while you grab your jacket. As you reach the front door he meets you there, grabbing your hand and walked you to the driver’s door.

“Be safe” he whispers against your lips as he presses his gently against them. “I love you”

“I love you too J” you reply, kissing him one last time before you get in your car. J watches you drive down the street, not moving until your car was out of sight.

You get to the Padalecki residence to find it in turmoil. Gen was nowhere near ready and barking out orders to her husband, making sure he was ready to look after their toddler and newborn. You take pity on your sister in law and jump into help her pack.

You stood at the foot of the bed folding clothes and neatly piling them into the canvas case, you could feel Gen’s eyes burning into you. You tried to seem happy and upbeat but the worries on your mind about Jensen were too overbearing.

“You alright hon?” she asked folding a pair of jeans

You sighed heavily before turning and sitting on the bed in defeat.

“I don’t know Gen” you felt as if you would break down in tears at any given moment. Gen moved to join you dropping onto the mattress beside you.

“Are things alright with Jensen?” she asked genuinely concerned, you looked at her sadly and you didn’t have to answer her. She pulled you into a sisterly hug and asked to know what had been going on.

“Things have just been so hectic. Ever since he had the script for his episode I’ve barely seen him” you blink away the tears that begin to form in your eyes.

“I know it’s important to him but I just miss him so much. How do you miss someone who lives in the same house Gen?  He’s never more than a room away from me but I miss him so much. He’s just not there you know?” she rubs your back sympathetically

“Have you spoken to him about it?” you shook your head

“I don’t even know what to say, I just keep thinking that I’m being so selfish…and I know he loves me. But…we…” you let out a small sob

“What Y/n?”

“Gen he hasn’t touch me, he’s been so wrapped up in his work…there are nights he doesn’t even come to bed. It’s been two weeks…I miss my husband” you cry openly, Gen wraps her arms around you again and lets you cry on her shoulder. You don’t see your brother at the door, or the silent conversation he and Gen seemed to have. Jared knew he needed to talk to his brother in law while you were both away.

~~To be continued….~~


	24. Chapter 24

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 24**

**Warnings – swearing,SMUT!**

Sorry it took so long guys but here we are and I even threw in a little smut for you ;) I hope you enjoy :) xx

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

After managing to calm yourself down, you both rushed to finish packing. Practically running to the car after bidding your brother and nephews goodbye; you race to the airport, making it just in time for check in.

Gen promises you a fantastic weekend and that the break may do you and Jensen some good. You hoped she was right but you can’t help but think of Gen and Jared’s marriage and how your brother can’t stand to be away from Gen for even a second.

You shake your head of the feelings trying to focus on the weekend ahead. This weekend would be interesting. Mark, Richard and Rob would be there as usual. Misha unfortunately had to cancel, but the convention organizers had secured Mark Pellegrino in his place. The Mark’s had been joking all week about raising hell, and you wouldn’t put it past them.

The flight was quiet; Gen caught up on some much needed sleep and watched the clouds float past the window. You tried not to let your thoughts linger on J and tried to stay positive that it was just a phase as he was busy. But you had the feeling of impending doom that wouldn’t leave the pit of your stomach.

It was early evening on the Thursday when you arrived at the hotel; you were luckily checked in quickly and shown to your rooms. You were just down the hall from Gen and found out the boys were on the floor above you. Mark P had already sent you a text joking about it being because he was an angel.

You and Gen made your way down to the guest area for your briefing. Gen was immediately pulled into hugs by everyone as they hadn’t seen her in a long while.

You all gathered together waiting for your schedules, laughing and joking between yourselves. Your con schedule was pretty hectic as usual, although you only had two talks; an entire cast talk and one with you and Gen.

After the briefing you all gather for dinner, the boys making a huge fuss of you and Gen.

That evening involved way too much alcohol and you’d even manage to get Mark P to do his famous rendition of ‘Sweet Transvestite’ on karaoke. You and Gen stumbled back to your rooms at gone 2am knowing it was a mistake.

The next morning was going to kill you…and it did.

You alarm rang through the room making you groan. It was 5.30am you’d managed two hours sleep. You grumbled to yourself, standing and making your way to the bathroom. The scalding hot water waking you slightly. You dress, dry your hair and start applying your make up when there’s a knock at your door.

It was Gen; she begged you to help her with her make-up and shoved her thing into your arms. Laughing you agree pulling her into the room. You finish Gen’s make up as well as your own making you both look more alive and less sleep deprived. You both decide to try and eat a little.

You both make your way to breakfast; you see that the boys were already there.

“Good morning boys!” you say cheerily causing them to wince

You and Gen both giggle as you see the majority of the cast cringe in pain. Today would be interesting.

The day went stupidly fast, photo shoots and signings flew by in a haze. You were looking forward to your talk with Gen. you missed lunch so you ate a chocolate bar back stage with a cup of tea, curtesy of Mark S himself. If anyone knew how to make tea it was that man.

The crew told you and Gen to get ready; you drained your cup before walking to the edge of the stage. The buzz from the crowed making you nervous.

“Ok let hear it for, Genevieve Padalecki and Y/n Ackles!”

You and Gen ran onto the stage, screams and cheers filled the air making you both laugh.

“Hey guys! How we all doing?” Gen asked receiving a few shouts of ‘Great’ you straddle your chair as you always do.

“So shall we jump straight in?” you ask, watching a few attendees finding seats and a few having to leave as they had photo shoot’s and autographs to get.

You watch convention staff member running around with mic’s to hand to audience members.

“Hi” you hear from the crowed, you find the girl standing to your left and smile at her

“Hey” you say

“My question is for Gen, if you could appear back on the show would you?”

“You mean if they somehow un-killed me?” the room laughs “yes, I defiantly would. That show holds a very dear place in my heart and I’d love to come back.”

You see a girl at the back on the room stand up, you both smile and wave at her.

“My question is for Y/n, How are you finding being at a convention without Jensen?” you smile sadly

“Umm it’s….” you begin

“It’s quiet!!!” you hear from behind the curtain, you laugh recognising the voice of Mark S

The room erupts into giggles; he pops his head around the curtain and gives a wave before disappearing again.

“As I was saying it’s strange. I do feel a little lost” you laugh to yourself and you hear a few ‘aww’s’ from the crowd and Gen rubs your arm sweetly.

“Yeah I miss him a lot”

Your mood was dampened slightly as J now flooded your thoughts. It had been two days and your heart was physically hurting at being apart from him.

You sailed through the next few questions easily, telling stories of happenings on set.

“Yeah, I have a question for Y/n” you hear a gruff voice say, you know that voice.

Your search the room until your eyes fall upon him, your heartbeat picks up as soon as you spot him. He was in a black zip up hoodie and a baseball cap but it was him.

“Do you have any idea how much your husband loves you?” he stood up and pulled off his hat.

The crowd went wild, but you could barely hear them, all you saw was your husband’s green eyes. He signalled for the audience to quieten down and shushes filled the air.

“He loves you so much and missed you that badly that he flew halfway across the country to see you. Because he couldn’t be away from you anymore” you felt tears fill your eyes, happy tears. He walked slowly towards the stage, his eyes never leaving yours.

“And he didn’t come alone” you hear over the speakers as Jared appears at the side of the stage. Gen runs to her husband, while you are frozen on the spot. All of your emotions from the last few weeks all engulf you at once. You tried to focus on not crying as you hear you brother tell Gen that the kids are with her parents.

Jensen finally reaches the stage and jumps onto it with little effort. He raises his hand to you and you take it allowing him to pull you to your feet. You literally throw yourself into his arm; he reacts instantly pulling you tightly to his chest. He turns his back to the audience shielding you from them.

You calm yourself down and finally look up into his eyes. He smiles down at you and whispers “I love you Mrs Ackles” your heart sores and you push up onto your tip toes and press you lips to his.

You spent the rest on the talk perched on your husband’s lap. You all answered questions and the fans were thrilled. As you and Gen were finished for the day you both managed to sneak off to your room with your Husband’s in tow.

You and J bid farewell as Jared and Gen enter their room down the hall. J lets go of your hand which he had been holding since you left the talk and flings his arm over your shoulder pulling you tight against his body.

He drops a feather light kiss again your head, practically making you purr at the contact. You grab you cardkey from you rear pocket and shove the door open. Jensen follows you inside silently; you turn to speak when you find yourself silenced by Jensen’s lips on yours.

**Smut**

He pushes you backwards slamming you against the wall, you gasp into his mouth at the sting that flows over your shoulder blades. He crouches down to grab the back of your legs, lifting you up against his body.

You wrap your legs around his waist, grinding against his growing hardness. His hands start unbuttoning your shirt agonisingly slowly, his lips trailing down your neck as he holds you against the wall with his body.

"J...please...."you beg urging him to speed up. You feel him smile against your skin, his teeth nipping the tender skin.

You decide to rid him of his own shirt and t-shirt, pushing his shirt down his shoulders and clawing at the thin material of the t-shirt as you pull in up his body. He only moves his hands away from you to rid himself of the fabrics.

You reach for him, running your hands over the hard muscle of his abs. You grin wickedly as you reach his jeans. You pop the button and slip your hand to the bulge in his boxers, running your nails over his hard length.

"Fuck Y/n" Jensen panted as you palmed him through the thin fabric of his boxers, he thrusts forward into your hand.

You reach for the edge of his boxers, slipping your hand passed the elastic and taking him in your hand. His eyes close in pleasure as you stroke him slowly, running you thumb over his glistening head.

Suddenly he pulls your hand away, slamming his lips to yours once more. He tears the rest of your shirt open, buttons flying across the room.

You feel his hand invade your panties making you yelp in surprise, his fingers sliding to your dripping pussy.

"Fuck baby you're soaked" he moans deeply, you throw your head back; you nails digging into his shoulder. He dips his fingers into you making you squeal desperately.

He pumps them in and out of you quickly and in seconds you feel your orgasm build. He curls his fingers hitting your g spot, you pull his face closer to yours, nuzzling your nose against his.

"Fuck J!" You moan clenching around his fingers as you come hard.

Jensen lets you fall to the floor momentarily before he collects you in his arms carrying you bridal style to the bed.

He drops you onto it gracefully before he removes your jeans and underwear as well as his own and climbs up your body slowly, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he goes

He drops a searing kiss to your lips whispering "You're fucking perfect" against your lips, his voice husky making you shiver.

He positions himself at you entrance making you giddy with need, he slides himself into you slowly, letting you feel every inch of him until he's finally fully sheathed inside of you.

"Oh God Y/n, I love you" he breaths in your ear before kissing your lips. He picks up speed, causing you to moan in his mouth.

"Fuck J" you pant heavily thrusting your hips to meet his. The room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. You run your nails down his spine, he grunts as he picks up his pace once again.  Your eyes roll back in ecstasy

“J….oh god…I’m so close” you mewl gripping his firm arms, feeling yourself rushing towards release.

“Yes, come for me Y/n. Let me feel you.” He grunts heavily, obviously close to his own orgasm

He slams into you harder, hitting your g spot perfectly sending you crashing over the edge, you clench tightly around him, making him hiss and shout you name as he follows you into ecstasy.

He collapses on top of you, just managing to catch himself on his elbows save squashing you.

**Smut End**

He stares at you in awe and finds the look mirrored on your face. You tiredly raise your hand to stroke his face; he turns and kisses your palm.

“God Y/n/n I love you” you search his eyes, looking for the truth. You smile when you see no lies in those perfect green orbs.

“I love you too J” he kisses you sweetly, pulling you onto his chest. Holding you securely, you snuggle in happily.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant, I know I’ve been busy but it’s no excuse. I’ll do better I promise. Please never doubt that I love you” Tear fill your eyes at his words and you only nod and crash your lips to his.

**~~To be continued….~~ **


	25. Chapter 25

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 25**

**Warnings – none I think**

Sorry it took so long guys but here we are

***

* * *

 

You shake your head bringing you back to reality. It had been weeks since the convention and Jensen stayed true to his word….for the first few days anyway.

Life had been nonstop since you got back, filming had been hectic with the end of season fast approaching.

It wasn’t until Gen visited on the last week of filming that you even realised something was wrong. You’d felt ill for a few days, but it wasn’t until the final morning on set that you knew something was very wrong.

You walked out of your trailer, despite the fact you were married you and Jensen kept you trailers, the morning air making you shiver. You walk to the benches where your family was already gathered.

“Hey there she is, I was getting worried” J says with a smile standing to greet you with a kiss. His smile fades when he pulls away

“You feeling alight Y/n?” he asks feeling your head

You shake your head and regret it instantly, you world starts to spin and you feel your body sway. Jensen’s arms clamp around you, holding you firmly to his chest. You hear Jared jump from his seat for you to be lowered into.

“Should I get the doctor?” you hear Gen ask with a slight quake in her voice

“I’m fine” you mumble trying to move to stand.  

Your vision becomes tunnelled and all you hear is Jensen calling your name as the darkness takes you.

The sunlight streaming into your eyes from the trailer window wakes you. You turn your head to see the clock. You’d been out for two hours, sighing you push yourself into a sitting position when you hear a voice enter the room.

“Y/n! Oh thank God! Please don’t do that to us again!” Gen rushed to your side pulling you into a tight embrace

“What happened?” you asked with a frown, your mind a total haze

“You fainted, Jensen caught you. I ran to get the med crew. Doctor said it’s probably a virus, there’s a lot around at the moment”

“Oh great. Last day of filming and I get sick” Gen pats your arm sympathetically

“He said you should eat, keep your strength up. J made you this before he got dragged off to film. I promised to watch you like a hawk” your sister in law explained as she retrieve a plate from the fridge

You smile when she turn to reveal a sandwich. She placed it down in front of you and you felt you stomach churn. The smell making you heave violently, shoving to plate to the side you rush to the bathroom and empty your stomach into the toilet.

Gen appears at your door holding a glass of water, she watches you closely.

“Y/n…have you been sick before now? Like over the last few days?” she asks cautiously

You answer you have, not piecing the puzzle together due to your head spinning.

“Like in the mornings?” you nod, still oblivious to what Gen was getting at.

You raise the glass to your lips, when suddenly it all clicks. Your eyes fly wide; you look over at Gen who’s a ball of energy, trying her best to stay calm.

“No! I can’t be!” you panic

“Sounds like it to me sweet cheeks” she giggles

“We’re not ready Gen, we haven’t even talked about…I can’t do this” you cry out, tears falling from your eyes.

Gen is at your side in a split second, her arms wrapping around you protectively.

“It’s alright, listen to me. We don’t say a word to anyone. When we get home, we’ll make an appointment and go and see. If it’s nothing then no one is any the wiser, if it is…then we’ll cross that road when we get to it, yeah?” you listen to Gen fully, nodding along with her plan.

You wash your face and calm down, Gen helps you clean up the mess from the now deconstructed sandwich. You mind spins with worries.

What if it’s true?

What if it’s not?

Were you ready?

Could you be a mother?

Is this what you wanted?

Is this what Jensen wanted?

And the one that terrified you the most...

What if you are pregnant and J isn’t ready?

~~To be continued….~~


	26. Chapter 26

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 26**

**Warnings – none I think**

Sorry it took so long guy, I know its short but I needed to end it there :P

**

Gen stayed true to her word and when you got home a few days later, she made you an appointment with the doctor. She came with you, sat with you and was there when the results came back.

Your doctor handed you a sheet of paper with a smile. One word jumped from the page like no other

Positive.

Gen led you to the car, and drove you home. As soon as you’d seen that word anything else the doctor said fell on deaf ears.

You were pregnant. Gen left you with a hug and a promise to check in on you later

You sat on your bed, your head still reeling with the test results. You were pregnant. You were actually going to have a baby. This wasn’t something you’d planned on, yes you loved Jensen but the idea of children had never come up. Is this what he wanted?

You’d been at the doctor’s that morning and in all honesty J hadn’t even noticed you were gone. He was still getting ready for his directorial debut and lately his head had been stuck in those notes

Yes he’d surprised you at the convention, but you had a feeling that had something to do with Jared overhearing your conversation with Gen about missing him before you left. You ran your fingers through your hair thinking about how you were going to tell him.

Taking a deep breath you pushed off the bed and marched from the room before you could start over thinking things. You bounded down the stairs to see Jensen still sat at the dinner table. He had notes scattered all over the wooden surface and he didn’t even acknowledge your presence.

“J, babe can we talk?” you ask sweetly from his side, you got no response.

“J?” you repeat a little louder, you could feel your anger bubbling under the surface. He either wasn’t listening or he was ignoring you and either option wasn’t a good choice right now. Your hormones had been up and down so much lately that the slightest thing was making you angry and upset.

“Jensen!” you snap, his eyes shoot to yours “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes”

“Sorry, just really busy with this” he turns his eyes back to the papers in front of him.  Was he being serious right now?

“We really need to talk J” he glances at you again shaking his head.

“Not now Y/n I’m really tired. Maybe tomorrow yeah?” he stands grabbing his coffee cup, the one with your wedding photo printed on it you’d gotten him as a gift.

“No!” you scream, your anger felling erupting. You were trying to tell him the most important news you could think of and he was brushing you off?

“We need to talk Jensen! Now!” you demand you voice full of pain. He sighs and turns his attention to you; you catch him rolling his eyes as he turns.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” you ask you voice breaking slightly “I’m here, trying to tell you something important and you rolls your eyes at me? All I’m asking is for a little attention from my husband…” he cuts you off, throwing his mug against the wall, the pieces of porcelain smashing to the ground

“And I’m telling my WIFE I’m tired! It can’t possibly be something that can’t wait one day?! What I’m doing is important!” you hadn’t looked at him. Your eyes still glued to broken mug, and to the photo on it which had smashed down the middle.

“More important than me?” you whisper sadly, all his promises from the convention floating away before your eyes.

“Fine you wanna talk? Talk!” he snaps making you jump back.

You look at him, your eyes mixed with feelings of hurt and betrayal. You spin on you heel and walk into the living room. Grabbing your car keys you head for the door.

“Where the hell are you going?” he demands following you

“Out!” you snap in return throwing on your jacket

“Where?”

“Anywhere, as long as it’s away from you!” you growl pulling the door open

“I thought you wanted to talk?” he asked his voice strained

“Shove it up your ass Ackles!” you slam the door shut behind you and he doesn’t follow.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 27**

**Warnings** – none I think

Sorry it took so long guy, life and all that!

**ANNOUNCEMENT** :- if you missed the news earlier this week I will be ending this fic soon :(

I’ve loved writing it so much but I don’t want it to get stale.

So I’m finishing it on 30 chapters, that will include a 2 part epilogue

I hope you’ll all love it as much as I do xx  
**

* * *

 

You run to your car, starting the engine quickly and speed away. You drive for a few minutes before pulling over at a local park. You park your car in the corner of the car park, hidden away from view and you sit there for a few seconds before you break down in tears. This wasn’t how you pictured today going

You feel your phone vibrate, you pull it from your pocket clicking reject when you see Jensen’s photo appear. He rings several more times in the next few minutes before you get a call from your brother. You roll your eyes hitting the red button once again.

Deciding a walk will probably do you good despite the rain, you step out of the car locking it behind you. You pull up your large, furry trimmed hood, and begin walking slowly. Thoughts fly through your head, maybe you had over reacted but so had he.

You’d barely seen him since you got back from the con and all you asked for was a few goddamn minutes to tell him you were fucking pregnant!

You phone vibrates again, this time its Gen. You sigh and hit the green button bringing the phone to your ear.

“Hey sugar” you mumble sadly

“What the hell has happened?” tears sting your eyes once more as you explain.

“Gen I don’t want to go home” You sniff down the phone when you’d finished

“Come here, Jared will go and have a few words with your husband…or better yet I’ll do it” you giggled at your sister in law, she may have been small but she was certainly feisty.

You walk back to your car, drying your eyes and taking a few deep breaths before you begin the journey to you brother’s house.

You knuckles barely graze the wooden door before its pulled open and you’re pulled into a bear hug from your brother. He pulls you into the house settling you on the soft with a mug of decaf coffee. Thomas and Shep were settled as it was getting on for 8pm leaving you with your brother and Gen.

You bring you cup to your lips slowly stopping when you see the light hit you wedding ring. Your bottom lip trembles as you begin to replay the night’s events in your head. You place the full cup on the table before you, bringing your hands to your face.

“Hey come on” Jared rubs your arm sweetly trying to calm you. “What started all this?”

You glance at Gen quickly before sighing

“I just wanted to tell him….didn’t even get the chance…” You sniff tears falling freely

“Tell him what Y/n/n?” you brother pushes

“I…I’m pregnant” Jared stiffens at your side. Gen eyes her husband, silently telling him to calm down.

Everyone freezes when you hear a knock at the door, Gen tells you go upstairs. You do just that, you don’t need to look to see who it was. You hear his mumbles voice float to your ears. He sounds broken and part of you can’t help but feel sad. You hear his voice become raised along with your brother’s until Gen seems to calm them both.

You crack open the nursery door, peaking into Shep’s crib. The tiny bundle sleeping soundly, you smile thinking how you’d be looking down on your own child in around 9 months. Your hand travels to your stomach. You hear footsteps on the stairs; you creep back from the room shutting the door silently behind you.

Gen finds you leaning against the door frame of the spare room.

“Hey, he wants to see you” you nod but make no attempt to move.

“I had to stop them from fighting, I have one in the kitchen and one in the living room” she laughs trying to make light of the situation.

But you can’t laugh; this is what you always feared. You’d be the cause of your brother losing his best friend. A single tear falls from your eye and slowly trails down your cheek.

“What if it all goes to hell?” you mumble to yourself

“What hon?” Gen asks frowning

“That’s what I asked him that day I ran from here, the days he ran from my house. The day it all started. I said ‘What if it all goes to hell?’ It is, isn’t it?” you ask Gen with glazed eyes

“I don’t know” she replies sadly, at least she was honest. You’d never seen Jensen that mad in all the years you’d known him. You can’t help but let you mind wonder to all those people who said your marriage wouldn’t last. Maybe they were right after all.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

##  **The Power Of Love - Part 28**

**Warnings** – none I think

Sorry it took so long guy, life and all that!

Well here it is part 28! It’s been a hell of a year! It’s my birthday again but I’m still here and I’m still fighting! Thank you to you all for helping me through the hardest year of my life! Love to you all

**ANNOUNCEMENT** :-Remember I’m finishing this fic on 30 chapters, that will include a 2 part epilogue, so that will come soon.

I hope you’ll all love it as much as I do xx

* * *

 

**

You let her lead you to the stairs; she walks down ahead of you. You follow slowly behind, your eyes finding Jensen sitting on the sofa his back to you. The tension radiating off of him in waves.

* * *

 

You don’t walk to him, but to the French door instead. You push them open and step out into the cold night air, the rain beating down on you. You hear him behind you but neither of you speak. You let the rain wash away your anger, your hair was drenched by the time you faced him. 

He was as soaked as you were, and looked just as heartbroken.

“Do you remember what I said to you before the last time we stood here like this?” you ask raising your arms from your sides before letting them flop back down. Jensen doesn’t answer you

“What if it all goes to hell?” you laugh humourlessly dropping your gaze to the grass beneath your feet “guess I was right after all”

“One fight doesn’t mean it’s over Y/n” he finally speaks stepping towards you, his voice horse and rough

“Doesn’t it? I asked to talk Jensen, not for you to quit your job, or to give up your family” you laugh “If we can’t even talk what kind of Marriage do we have?” you feel another tear fall from your eye, but it was hidden by the rain.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. Just don’t…don’t leave me. It’s just stress, It’ll all be over soon…..”You shake your head at his words stopping him in place.

“J…If you’re like this when you’re this stressed then god help us” you cry openly again thinking of how stressful raising a baby is.

“Oh babe, please don’t cry.” Jensen steps forward burying his hand in your hair. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me” he begs

You close your eyes, knowing you had to tell him now.

“I really need to tell you something” you sob

“Anything, you can tell me anything” he looks you deep in the eye

“Jensen…I…I’m pregnant” you whimper, unsure after all this what his reaction would be.

“You’re sure?” he asks with a hint of a grin on his lips, you nod

“I went to the doctor’s this morning”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’d have gone with you” he asked full on smiling now.

“J I haven’t seen more than 5 minutes of you since we got back from the con” you say sadly.

Realisation hits him; he remembers just how little he’s seen you. How he had been so tied up in his work that he’d missed meals. That he’d been sleeping on the sofa meaning you’d been in bed alone.

“Y/n/n I’m so sorry” you kisses you lightly; you push forward into the kiss relishing the feeling of his lips on yours.

“I’m gonna be a Dad?” he asked you, you laugh lightly   
“Yeah J, You’re gonna be a Dad” He laugh loudly, picking you up and spinning you around.

“I love you” he whispers claiming your lips again kissing you deeply.

“I love you too” you whisper back.

Jensen pulled you inside, Jared stood there with towels at the ready for you both. The men embraced, you and Gen rolled your eyes at the pair; but silently you were relieved.

You both shower and change into dry clothes that you’d both left there over the years. J barely leaves your side for the rest of the evening. You laugh reminding him you have around 8 months to go as you both get ready for bed

“But I’m supposed to protect you, and I can’t even protect you from myself…I’m so sorry baby” you look over at your husband to see tears in his eyes.

“I know you are J, we’re fine right? I mean we never talked about kids…” you ask still a little unsure of everything

“Hey, we’re fine. I literally couldn’t be happier! We’re gonna have a baby! I’m just worried I won’t be a good dad” you kiss him silent; he’d said the exact words you’d needed to hear.

“You’ll be a great dad, if it’s a boy, you’ll teach him how to play football and take him fishing. If it’s a girl…”

“It’s going to be a girl, and she’s going to be exactly like her mother” you snort

“Poor kid…”

“Hey, you are amazing, you’re strong and fierce. You fight for what you want and you won’t take no for an answer. You’re so beautiful; one look from you can have me on my knees.” You feel tears forming in your eyes at his words

“I love you so very much, you’ve had to deal with so much alone these past weeks after I promised to do better and I let you down. I came so close to losing you it scares me. So I swear on my life to you and our child. I will always be here for you, no matter what; and if our daughter turns out to be even the tiniest bit like you she’ll be perfect.”

You sniff loudly the tears falling from your face; there was the man you married. You rush forward into his arms

“I’ve missed you so much Jensen” you say against his chest. You feel a tear fall onto your head. You glance up to see J crying along with you.

You lie together on the bed listening to the radio, your head resting on J’s chest. You feel his chest rumble and you realise he’s humming along with the latest song change.

The Power of Love by Frankie goes to Hollywood. You feel Jensen’s hand stroke your stomach as he sings

“ ** _I’ll protect you from the hooded claw_  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I’ll be around  
With my undying, death-defying  
Love for you** ”

He kisses you lips and carries on singing.

You smile to yourself, maybe this wasn’t the road you planned to take, but you liked where it was leading you.

~~To be continued….~~


	29. Epilogue - Part 1

##  **The Power Of Love – Epilogue Part 1**

**Warnings – none I think**

Sorry it took so long guys! I finally got my new laptop!! :D *Insert happy dance here*

So here we go part one of the two-part epilogue :) its only short but I hope you enjoy

**

A scream torn through the room that could easily have been mistaken for a sound effect on the show as you managed another push.

“Come on baby, you can do this! You’re doing brilliantly” Jensen encouraged from your side, your hand clamped around his.

“Shut up! I hate you! This is all your fau….AAAAHHHHH!” you were cut off from another round of blaming Jensen for your current state as a contraction ripped through you

You fell back onto your pillow already exhausted. Jensen soothed your brow and smiled down at you. You looked up into those green eyes you fell in love with and felt tear build in your own.

“I’m sorry, I don’t hate you. I love you” you emotions on a roller-coaster ride as you fought to bring your daughter into the world

“I know baby. I love you too” he kissed your lips lightly just before the doctor was telling you to get ready to push again.

“Ok Y/n, I need one last push, a big push ok?” you nod tiredly but wanted desperately for it to be over so you can hold your child in your arms

“Ready? Push!”

You let out a scream no human should have the capability of making, but it was quickly replaced for a tiny cry. Your heart leapt at the sound

“You did it Y/n, I’m so proud of you” you rest your forehead against his as Jensen whispered in your ear

“Congratulations, it’s a girl”

You held your daughter close, half sitting, half propped up on Jensen. She was nuzzled against your chest sleeping soundly but you couldn’t part from her. You heard J whisper something from behind you.

“What?” you asked looking up at him only to be met with a sweet, tender kiss.

“I said my perfect girls”

~~**To be continued….** ~~


	30. Epilogue part 2

##  **The Power Of Love – Epilogue Part 2 – The End**

**Warnings – none I think**

Ok guys this is it! The last EVER part of The Power of Love!

Its very short but its just to finish things up and tie everything in ;)

Thank you to everyone who stayed with me and shared this journey. It’s been amazing!

**

You sat on your brother’s couch with your husband by your side, your beautiful baby girl nestled in your arms. She was perfect; she had your hair and Jensen’s eyes. J leaned over to tickle her chin making an enormous smile for on her face when she sees her daddy.

It was that moment you see a flash go off, you glance up to see Gen standing there with a camera. You chuckle at the feeling of déjà vu.

You left Jensen nursing your daughter while you walked over to Gen to look through the photo’s she’d taken. Gen handed you her camera and you felt as if you’d been pulled back in time.

The photo was of you and J were looking directly at each other; both smiling madly as you nursed Y/d/n. The photo was almost identical to the one she took of you nursing Thomas the day you found out you got the part on Supernatural.

You could hardly believe you were here right now, wedding band on your finger, watching the man you fell in love with the second you saw him nurse your daughter.

 _‘What if it’s perfect?’_ Jensen’s words echo in your brain as you watch your husband.

Yes you’ve had fights, arguments and misunderstandings but who didn’t? Jensen never gave up on you, he fought with everything he had to make you his and you knew he’d do it again; and so would you.

You feel a pair of strong arms snake around your waist, you smile leaning back into J’s firm chest. You glace over at your brother who was now holding his niece while Thomas held her bottle.

“What are you thinking about over here?” Jensen whispers quietly into your ear, you smile up at him

“It is perfect” you murmur, Jensen smiled brightly down at you knowing that you were thinking about that night. That night that started it all. That night that seems like a lifetime ago.

There wasn’t one thing about your lives together you would change, you had the dream.

Who could ever ask for more than that?

**

**The End!**


End file.
